Nature Can Love Too
by Jiraiya-the-bishie
Summary: A transfer comes to Konoha in hopes of a better life. She has to stay with the quiet bug-lover, Shino. SHINOxOC !RATED M15 ! Contains: Sex Scenes, Character Death & Medium/ High level violence.
1. Transfer

Chapter 1 ~ Transfer

Just as the sun started to set, I reached the gates of Konohagakure; my new home. In the distance against the haze of small shops and houses, I saw two figures approaching.

"A welcome party already?" I said, smirking to myself. Eventually they stopped, leaving a few meters between us. They were both men. One was tall and had silvery hair, but I had a hunch he hadn't even reached thirty. His face was covered by a mask while one eye was hidden purposefully by his headband. My opinion: secretive, purposeful and from what I could tell, pretty damn cute. The other man had brown hair and a scar across his face, carved from one cheek the other. He seemed the more friendly and extroverted of the two. I stood there for a few more minutes observing them until finally the shorter man spoke.

"Hello, I'm Iruka Umino, and this is Kakashi Hatake." He pointed to the masked man. "You're Haley Kanaro, right?"  
"That's right. I'm guessing Lady Tsunade sent you to escort me?" I looked at them both again then looked past them through the wide open city gates. Everything looked relaxed and happy. 'This will be a much better place to live.' I thought to myself. This time it was Kakashi that spoke, pulling me back to reality.  
"Yes, but since you are officially joining our ranks as an ANBU we need to give you one of these - a leaf headband." He rummaged in his vest pocket until he found what he was looking for. Holding out his hand, he silently ushered me to take it. I untied my grass headband from around my leg and placed it in his hand, taking the other. It was strange to see the metal so shiny and unscratched. It was like my future here; a clean slate to make a new life. I traced the leaf symbol with my finger slowly before putting it on. It felt strange. I could almost feel my relations to the Grass village slip away as easily as undoing that knot.  
"Thank you," I said to him. He nodded in reply. "So, off to Lady Tsunade then?" I asked, waiting for them to show me the way.

After walking through the city we came to large wooden doors. Kakashi went forward and knocked. They almost immediately opened away to reveal a pretty, pink haired kunoichi.  
"Ooooh. Is this Haley Kanaro?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer but Kakashi cut in.  
"Yes and she's here to see Lady Tsunade." She looked sheepish and replied, "Yes Kakashi – sensei. Please come in." She moved out of the doorway and motioned for us to come in. I went first and stood in the centre of the room. Sitting at the desk in front of me was a blonde haired woman, her head resting on one of her hands.  
"Hello Haley. We spoke before about a transfer but first we have to wait for one more person to arrive before I give you details."

Lady Tsunade kept looking at me and it made me nervous. The minutes went by in silence; it felt like centuries. A knock on the door made us all jump.  
"Come in." Tsunade called. I turned around to see a young man enter, but his face was obscured. His coat had a stiff, tall collar that hid all but his eyes upon which he wore dark, round glasses. "_What is it with people and covering their faces here?"_ I tried not to stare but I just wanted to know what he and Kakashi wanted to hide.  
"Shino. Come up next to Haley please." Said Tsunade.

'_Shino…'_ I thought.

"As I was saying to Haley about her transfer, I approved. She is one of the best from the Grass Village, and could rival anyone here in my own village." Everybody looked at me, except Shino who stood with hands in his pockets, staring at Tsunade.

"Shino, you probably already know, but I want you to make Haley comfortable and show her around. You have spare bedrooms, don't you?" He nodded, only slightly, but Tsunade noticed, "Goo. Now, everybody out, I have work to do."

His house was a fair distance from the Hokage's office, near the outside of the city. He unlocked the front door and stepped in, leaving the door open for me. Inside smelt like it had ben freshly painted.  
"I had to re-paint the walls and lay down new floorboards. The bugs that take refuge under my house had worn down the timber until it was only cracks and crevasses." It was like he knew what I was thinking. Following Shino around a corner to a joint room I looked around. He had led me to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Shino asked.  
"Only a little" I replied.  
"There is food in the fridge. I need to get ready for a mission." Without further delay he walked up the hallway. I opened the fridge. Nothing caught my eye, except old cheese but I wasn't eating that. I walked back out into the main room and saw a note on the coffee table.

_Here is a spare key for the house. Your room is down the hall, the second on the left. There are spare sheets in the cupboard. I should be back in about two days. Kakashi should be able to show you around the village while I'm away.  
Shino_

"Kakashi?…. Oh, that tall mysterious man". I picked up the little silver key and walked outside locking the house behind me. I walked slowly down the road, taking in the sights and sounds of the village. I was so far into my own world that I bumped into someone - a boy with spiky blonde hair wearing a black and orange jumpsuit.  
"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said to the boy. He put his hand on the back of his head and waved my apology away.  
"It's okay. I wasn't watching either. I was going to get something for breakfast". Breakfast... I was feeling a little hungry now.  
"Did ya wanna come with me?" He asked. "It's okay if you don't."  
"No, no. I'll come. I don't really know anyone so I'd like a friend." He gave me a friendly laugh which made me feel comfortable.  
"Well come on" he said as he ran ahead.

After a minute of following him in a blind chase we came to a halt in front of a small shop named Ichiraku Ramen. I took a seat and noticed the boy already had a bowl in front of him.  
"This...is the...best...ramen...shop...in...Konoha!" He gasped between mouthfuls.  
"I'll take your word for it." I looked at the menu on the back wall and decide on the pork ramen. The boy finished his bowl and ordered another. As they were cooking he focused on me.  
"So... Who are you anyway?" He squinted at me suspiciously.  
"I'm Haley Kanaro. I'm transferring to Konoha from my home village, Kusa." I looked at him. He was thought for a minute and then asked, "Kusa?". I laughed.  
"The village hidden in the grass, Kusagakure."  
"Oh. So, you're a ninja like me?" He gave a wide smile and pointed to his chest. "You're sitting with the future Hokage, Naruto Uzamaki." This took me by surprise.  
"The future Hokage, huh." He nodded but before he could any more the smell of pork and miso turned our attention to the two steaming bowls of, what Naruto claims, is the best Ramen you'll ever eat.  
"Please enjoy," said one of the staff members.

As we finished and got up to leave (after I paid), I heard someone call my name. It was Kakashi.  
"Hi Kakashi – sensei" Naruto said automatically. Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement.  
"The Hokage wants to see you."  
"Again!" I exclaimed "But I just saw her before!"  
"She said she has a mission for you."  
"A mission?" asked Naruto. "Why don't I get any missions?" he paused and looked around. "Haley? … Kakashi – sensei?" Naruto was too late to ask because we had already left.


	2. Fights and Fancies

After finding our way through a myriad of side streets Kakashi motions to slow down.  
"What are we doing? Don't we have to go see Lady Tsunade?" I questioned.  
"Not really . I just needed to get you away from Naruto," he said with a laugh.  
"Well what are we _really_ doing?"  
"Well, I had to show you around eventually."

We casually wandered through the streets together, the town becoming busier as the sun rose. There were children squealing and laughing weaving through the crowd while frantic mothers tried to keep up. It was so lively, and bright; compared to Konoha, Kusa was a ghost town. Kakashi led me through the business district and showed me the best places to eat, drink and the areas that were owned by well-known families. The Uchiha district looked so lonely but I had had no time to dwell on it because Kakashi was still leaving.

When all was done Kakashi said his goodbyes and left me to wander on my own. I found a sakura tree in a quite park and sat myself against the trunk to meditate. I focused on the feel of the grass and dirt on my skin, the sound of the breeze whispering it's secrets; I breathed in tune with everything around me. However the feeling was shattered by a familiar voice,  
"Haley-chan, what are you doing? You're almost glowing or something."  
I looked up to see Naruto, a worried expression on his face.  
"I was meditating with my natural energy; my 'Sage Chakra'."  
"You mean like Pervy-Sage? Does he have that natural stuff too?" He asked. I nodded and patted the ground next to me for him to sit down.  
"So what have you been going today?" I asked.  
"I was about to go train but I can't find that Pervy-Sage anywhere."  
"Well I'm not doing anything, would you like me to train with you?" He jumped up to his feet and swung his fist in the air.  
"Would you really Haley-chan? That would be great!" I stood up and followed Naruto to his training grounds - a large clearing on the outskirts of the city forest. For a moment I stood confused.  
"What?" Naruto asked, noticing my consternation.  
"Naruto, there is a waterfall there."  
"Oh, that? It was training I did with Kakashi once." His answer only confused me more. Regardless, I decided to get my mind back on track.  
"Well what are you going to get me to do?" He seemed deep in thought after this and I stood there patiently, waiting. Finally, I suggested something as it looked painful for him to continue thinking.  
"Why don't we just have a quick sparring match and then we can think of something else afterwards?"

" Hey that's a great idea Haley-chan." We prepared ourselves then began.

Naruto made a hand sign and shouted, "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Several clones of the blonde ninja surounded me and attacked. I dodged their blows easily, leaping to a tree branch above them and began a technique of my own. Without warning thick roots burst from the ground, pulling the shadow clones to their demise.

"What was _that_!" he cried in shock, but I was on the move, making my way through the trees until I was ready to attack. My foot crashed solidly against Naruto's chest, knocking him down into the dirt, gasping for breath. He mumbled as he struggled to get up, wiping blood from face.  
"Your pretty good." he coughed, rushing at me while deftly creating clone. Before I realised what he was doing it was too late; I was thrown into the air by a shadow clone that had launched a punch from below. Before I could blink Naruto's face appeared in front of my own. He lifted his right leg and bought it towards me with incredible force.  
"U – ZA – MA- KI," he grunted, giving a kick with each syllable. I crashed to the ground in a cloud of white smoke, substituting myself with a log.  
He growled in frustration and turned to see me standing behind him, unscathed. Legs planted firmly on the ground, I chanted another jutsu, spreading my palms wide as roots erupted from my hands. Tiny tendrils of wood burst through the ground, twisting around Naruto's ankles, unnoticed as he charged at me. I stood still, watching as Naruto drew closer, waiting for the right moment. When it came, I jerked my hands upwards, binding Naruto's legs. Finishing the jutsu I weaved around his flailing body until he could struggle no longer. Naruto grinned at me and then he was gone.  
"Another shadow clone?" I gasped and the root fell to the ground. Naruto ambushed from behind a tree.  
"KAGE BUNSHIN no JUTSU," he yelled, again creating a single shadow clone.  
'_Only one?' _I thought. Watching Naruto I noticed the clone moving its hands quickly over Naruto's own hand. The clone had formed a small blue sphere of chakra before disappearing. Suddenly Naruto charged at me, his hand held back preparing for impact. I quickly tried to make a hand sign, but it was too late.  
"RASENGAN," he screamed.  
The attack hit me with such force I was launched into the air. Naruto's face bore a wide smile, which quickly dissipated into confusion. My own clone dispersed into a cloud of leaves, blown away in the breeze.  
"What..." He started, but I interrupted.  
"That's was a interesting jutsu Naruto."  
"I learned it from Pervy-Sage, but what about you and the leaves?"  
"It's just a different type of clone, Naruto." I explained, he nodded perplexed.  
"Can I learn it?"He asked me.  
"I doubt it, it's part of my family's jutsu." I told him.  
He sighed in defeat. "Oh. Well... It was cool anyway."  
"Thanks."

"Finished yet?"  
We turned to see Kakashi leaning against a tree with book in his hand. "Naruto, you could have killed Haley with that Jutsu. Lucky she was skilled enough to act before it struck."  
"...I guess you're right. Sorry Haley. Hey, just how strong are you anyway?" his brow furrowed, inspecting me.  
"Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed.  
"Well, I..." Not knowing what to say, Kakashi took over.  
"I think I'll take over his training now, but thank you for keeping him occupied. I was busy."  
"Yeah, busy reading your pervy books!" Naruto shot back, his stance defiant. Kakashi glared back icily.  
"Okay then..." I said amusedly, "Bye Naruto, train hard!"  
"I'll train harder than anyone you've ever seen. Believe it!" I smiled and turned to Kakashi.  
"Thanks for that," I bowed thanking him.  
"No problem." He turned his attention towards Naruto, berating his apparent lack of good sense. I had a strange feeling about Kakashi. It was silly to think that he would be interested in me.


	3. Table for two

I unlocked the front door and walked inside. It was refreshingly cool compared to the busy streets. Making my way over to the kitchen I looked in the fridge.

"Hmm ... How about I make Shino dinner. It'll have to be started soon but I really need a rest." Laying down on the couch I closed my eyes.  
It felt good to just relax. Sleep soon flooded my thoughts and a dream stated to take form.

"_So what is it that you wanted to tell me Haley?" He asked. I stood there, amazed at his mysteriousness._

"_I ..." I wanted to tell him so badly, but the words were stuck in my throat. _

"_Kakashi ... I really like you." I had said it. The blood seemed to be rushing to my head. I could feel my face getting hot. For a moment he stood there, not changing his expression. _

"_Haley, I .."_

"AHH!" I yelped. Someone was watching me sleep from the other lounge. They had gone to get up but the floor had creaked. Loudly.

Looking at the figure more closely I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god! Shino you scared me." Sitting up I looked for the time.

"It's 6 o'clock. You've been like that since I arrived home." Shino told me.

"6 o'clock! WAA. I was going to make you dinner as thanks for letting me stay here."

"We can just go out and eat" He offered seeing how awful I felt for sleeping so late.

After 30 minutes of Haley rushing around finding something to wear and other little rituals girls do, I walked out the front to wait until she was ready.

'_If she would ever be ready.'_ I thought to myself. The breeze rustled in the evergreens and I could hear the trickling water, from the pond in the garden.

"Shino-kun. I'm sorry I took so long." Slowly I turned around. Haley was wearing black, skinny leg jeans, and a black, dress-like shirt. Even though it was simple, she looked really cute. She smiled at me. Even though my expression did not change, I felt my heart miss a beat.

"So Shino-kun, what do you want?" I asked as we walked. He looked ahead for a second.  
"I do not mind." He said. I pouted a little.

"But Shino-kun, I want to buy you dinner as thanks and I don't want to have something you don't like."

He remained silent. I looked down disappointedly. I really wanted to get to know Shino since we're living together now.

We finally reached a small restaurant that I thought looked nice.

"Do you want to eat here Shino-kun?" I asked. He nodded . That lifted my spirit a little so I rushed inside to find a table, while Shino walked slowly behind me. Weaving my way through to a table I turned around and ushered to Shino, who was still only half way there. This peeved me a little so I glared at him until he was sitting opposite me.

We sat staring at each other. It was so weird I couldn't take it anymore and asked,

"What do you want to eat Shino-kun?" I waited. Shino picked up a menu and looked at it briefly.

"Grilled Fish" He answered, placing the menu down. "We can share it."  
This made me blush briefly, so I quickly repeated the order to a pretty, brown-haired waitress.

I looked at Haley, nervously waiting for the meal. Maybe now was a good time to ask her questions, to get rid of the awkwardness. Musing on this idea for a moment I decided that I would.

"Haley" She looked at me "Are you scared of bugs?" She seemed surprised by my question, but her smile is what surprised me.

"No. Some bugs help plants to grow, where others make them die. They are intelligent beings who get along with nature as do all animals." Haley had changed her aura completely. She did not seem like the flighty girl she was before, but more serious, gentle and relaxed. Why she talked about nature, as if it were a fragile baby in her arms, completely stumped me, but it made me feel as if I could trust her.

"What about you Shino-kun?" She asked me, her eyes seemingly looking past my glasses.  
"No. I am not scared of bugs." I said hurriedly. A plate was placed down in front of us, the smell of fish filled the air.

"Itadakimasu." Haley and I said in unison, but before we got in one bite, we were interrupted.

"Oi Haley-chan What are you doing here?" It was Naruto, behind him was the legendary sennin, Jiraiya.

"Hello Naruto-Kun. I'm here with Shino" She pointed to the me sitting across the table. This made me painfully aware of how the situation seemed.

"Eh, bug boy. Why are you here with him, he's creepy" Haley started to defend me.

"He's not cree.." but Naruto's eyes widened with his own conclusion and didn't let her finish.

"ARE YOU ON A DATE WITH BUG B..." The older man hit Naruto on the head.

"Naruto, that's no way to speak to a pretty lady."Jiraiya grinned at Haley while Naruto glared at the old man.

"Is everything about pretty ladies to you, you pervy old man"

"IM NOT PERVY ... Its research" Jiraiya defended. Naruto muttered something profane under his breath. Jiraiya ignored him.

"We'll leave you two to your date." Jiraiya said turning away, smiling and grabbed Naruto, who was adamantly yelling that Haley should go on a date with him instead. Haley waved goodbye to them and I picked up my chopsticks again, wanting to get home as fast as possible.


	4. Antony and Cleopatra

It was now October and I had made quite a few friends in the village. Coming back from a mission in the rock country I was surprised to see decorations. Carved pumpkins and all sorts of monsters made with genjutsu were around the village.

"Oh, that means its Halloween!" I felt excited. When I got home I noticed some letters hanging out of the mail box. Grabbing them hastily, I went inside and put them on the table.

"I'm exhausted" Taking off my weapon pouches I headed for the bathroom. At first all I saw was steam, but then there was a faint figure. Before I realised what was actually happening, Shino came into full view. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was about to reach for the door. I looked at him. He looked at me. I saw his eyes for only a second. But I could not forget them.

"o-oh. OH MY GOD! Shino I'm so sorry" I apologised profusely as I closed the door then I turned and walked slowly, and rather dazedly to my room.

After a few (very long) hours, I came out of hiding. I couldn't see Shino, so I felt a little better. I remember he letters from earlier and went to look. There was only one on the table,

"The other one must have been for Shino." I concluded. Eagerly, I picked up mine and opened it.

_Haley Kanaro,_

_Konoha's Halloween masquerade dance will be held next Friday on the 31__st __starting at 6:00pm. You are required to dress as Cleopatra for your costume as this year historical couples is the theme. You should keep a look out at the party for Antony._

_Regards,_

_Tsunade._

"That's tonight. She doesn't give us a lot of notice does she -_-?" I was still looking at the letter when there was a knock at the door. Opening it I saw it was Sakura.

"Hello Sakura" I motioned for her to come inside. She sat down on the couch angrily.

"What's the matter Sakura?" I sat down next to her.

"I'm Juliet for the masquerade." This didn't seem so bad, but she looked rather annoyed.

"Isn't that good?" I asked. She looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Not when my Romeo is meant to be Rock lee!" She looked distant this time. She did like him, just not in 'that' way.  
"I'm sure that he won't be that bad Sakura. I'm Cleopatra, but I don't even know who my Antony is."

"Ooo. A mystery man." We laughed.

"How about we go shopping for our costumes?" I asked

"Oh that'll be fun." She replied and stood up. We were now on a 'mission'.

We headed out, armed with a bag and money.

"So Sakura-chan. Does this Halloween thing happen every year?" I looked at her as we stopped.

"Yeah, it's a big event here. It's really fun. You'll love it Haley-chan." She declared to me.

"Oh really" I joked. I turned around to see the shop we had stopped at, and my jaw dropped and my eyes became glued to the window. There, in this shop, was the most beautiful dress that I had ever seen. It was cream in colour and had a golden lapis lazuli belt.

"OH. MY. GOD! Sakura-chan look!" She followed my frantic request and when she seen the dress, she became as amazed as I.

"Haley-chan, its perfect for the masquerade!" I started looking for the price. As fate would have it, it was just affordable, as I scanned the dress information, I saw the design name.

"Look! Look! Sakura-chan. It even says on the poster that the design is "Queen of the desert".

We both stared at it in awe. I made the decision that I was going to buy it, so I dragged Sakura away from the window and into the store.

After buying my dress, we went scouting for Sakura's costume and a wig for me. A few hours later our task had been completed, leaving our purses quite empty. We noticed that it was getting late and rushed to Sakura's to get ready, as I didn't want to see Shino just yet. I was still embarrassed about earlier.

"Oh. Wish my costume was as nice as your dress Haley-chan."She moaned. I finished doing her hair, and proceeded to zip her dress.

"Sakura you look great, and I'm sure Lee will clean up a bit." We laughed and then almost screamed when we seen the time. Rushing out of the house we knocked into Jen, who looked very sweet as, who I guessed to be Marie Antoinette.

"Oh sorry Eri-chan, we were rushing. Are you ok?" I asked her.  
"Yes, fine. I'm just waiting for Yamato." We spoke for a little longer then said goodbye so we weren't going to be late.

The village square was bathed in light, and there was music coming from all around. Everyone was dressed as their specified characters, and were dancing with friends in and out of beat with the music. No children were here, so it must have been an 'adults only' celebration. We was lost amid a sea of coloured dresses, suits and robes, although I held on tight to Sakura's arm, so we would not be separated. Soon enough I saw rivers of sake, this was probably how so many people could dance and not be self conscious.

"Sakura-chan, do you want to dance?" Rock lee had found her, but he had discarded his usual green attire and had donned, puffed pants and tights. She seemed a bit hesitant, so I pulled her and Lee into the middle of the crowd, and started moving with the beat.


	5. Love's a flower & we're its only Seeds

Chapter five

**Love is a flower, and we're it's only seeds**

Amidst the crowd I saw him. From his roman styled clothes, I knew he had to be 'Antony'. Making my way over, he looked over at me. It made me feel awkward to know he was watching, but I continued. Finally I reached him, although his face was hidden in shadows.  
"Are you Antony?" I asked. He remained silent for a moment. Just before I thought he was not going to answer he said,

"Yes, does this mean that you are Cleopatra… Haley-san?" I was shocked. I knew that voice.

"Shino-kun?" I questioned. As usual he did not seem surprised, but keep whatever he was feeling to himself.

"Y-yes I'm meant to be Cleopatra." I don't know why I felt so nervous, it was just Shino. He stared at me from behind his glasses. It seems he did not take them off no matter the occasion.

"So are you having fun Haley-san?" He asked me. I looked around the coloured display.  
"I'm having a great time. But you look lonely. Do you want someone to talk to?" I looked at him, a strange sence of hopefulness building inside me.  
"No. I am fine." He said, almost without any emotion. I didn't know why, but that hurt me. It was probably just because I've been living with him, and I feel a natural care towards him, although he was so mysterious it drove me crazy. I had to know what he was like. Being one with nature, I could tell he respected it. I just didn't know why.

"Do you want a drink Shino-kun?" I asked, hoping he would change his mind about being alone.

"Yes. Thank you Haley-san" He replied. I jumped in my mind but only smiled at him as I walked off.

I watched her go, all else hardly visible to me.

"Shino.?" Someone was calling my name, but I didn't really comprehend.

"Shino!" They started shaking me and I looked at them. It was Kiba.

"Finally you're awake. I seen Haley-chan here just a second ago. Where'd she go?" He questioned.

"Why?" I asked. He stared at me and then replied,

"Because I want to ask her to dance."

"She went to get some drinks" I replied. I was a little annoyed to be interrupted like that, and also that he asked about _her_.

"So Shino. She's pretty hot." Kiba flashed me a smile, but it made me agitated.

"Where's your partner?" I avoided his statement.

"Ino? I don't know. " He seemed happy about that.

"Who's your partner Shino?" He looked around.

"Haley-san."

"Good job Shino. You can get her number for me" He grinned.

"No." Her number was also my number. Was Kiba really that stupid?

"Aww why not."

"I will not get her number for you because you already have it."

"Oh yeah, she's staying with you. Lucky bastard."

"Ah so you do think she's hot Shino. Heh I seen you looking at her just now, you can't deny it." I stood there in silence.

"There is other things about Haley-san that are better than her appearance. Talking about her in such a way makes you seem like an animal." Kiba only laughed at me.

"So you don't think she is?" He questioned.

"I do not disagree that she is pretty."

"So then you like her?" He was trying to get me to say it. I hated when he did this. I said nothing. He was obviously trying to get evidence about me liking Haley, even though I didn't want to admit it, Kiba was probably closer than he thought. I stood there, still watching her make her way through the crowd. Kiba noticed this and began to think up his own facts.

"Oh-hoho, so you DO like her." I remained cold and un-answering.

"Awww come on. I know you do." He was enjoying taunting me, even though I had neither confirmed nor denied his accusations.

"Really Kiba I don't think that is any of your business." I was losing my patience with him, even though he was a good friend.

"Well if you don't like her, I'll have her." He walked off before I could do a thing. Damn him, why did he have to do this. Contrary to what I wanted to do, I stayed where I was to see how this would play out.

Finally I had battled my way over, and had got two cups of sake. Surely one won't hurt. I'm not really a fan of drinking. I turned around and Kiba was in front of me out of no-where.

"Oh god, Kiba you almost made me spill these" I said.

"Sorry Haley, just thought that I should carry those drinks so you don't spill them on your dress." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Thanks Kiba. That'd be great."I handed them to him then got a third, so now Kiba had one to.

'You look great tonight Haley." He nudged me with his arm. I blushed.

"Thanks' Kiba you don't look so bad yourself." We went on to flirt lightly while walking back over to Shino, but he was gone.

" What. Where is he?" I was looking forward to talking to him some more. I noticed Kiba looked smug.

"Oh well, let's have a drink together."

"What about Shino?" I asked, slightly annoyed at both Shino and Kiba.

"What about him?" He said. I couldn't believe it. I left him standing there, he wiped the smugness off his face.

"Haley" He called, but I was too far away by now to hear him.

I leant down and put my hand on the soil, closing my eyes as I did so. The huge amount of life behind me was from the party so I disregarded it. I stayed like this for a few minutes more until I felt someone just up ahead. Standing up, I brushed the dirt off the bottom of my dress, and headed towards them. I turned the corner and when I seen him, I called out.

"Shino." He did not move, or look in my direction. He just stood there leaning against the wall.

"Shino" I said again. Still he took no notice. I walked up and stod in front of him. I went to touch his shoulder but he moved. I was suddenly very hurt.

"What's wrong? I came back and you were gone." I had ditched the drink I was carrying on a random party goer. He only looked at me expressionlessly.

"Did I say something? Did I do something?" I really didn't want to go home on bad terms with him.

" I seen you with Kiba before. You looked like you were having fun with him so go back."  
"Is this what it's about? Kiba and I talking?"

"Talking? Is that what it was?" He retorted

"What's that supposed to mean. I don't know why you're so angry"

"You were flirting with him so obviously it was disgusting." I stood there shocked and furious.

"So what if we were flirting! I don't even like Kiba I like y ..." I covered my mouth before I said anymore. My face began to feel hot and the anger turned to embarrassment.

"I um .. Fine, if your angry I'll just go." I went to leave but he held me back.

"Wait." He was hesitating.

"I'm sorry I'm so angry. It's more at myself than at you. Kiba went over to you because he knew about how I felt about you, even though I didn't admit it to him. He wanted to see if I'd get jealous so he went over to you. I suppose it worked. I know you wouldn't feel the same so again I'm very sorry. Goodnight Haley-chan." I was dumb struck. He actually liked me? I couldn't believe it. I felt so happy. Ecstatic.

"Shino-kun. What makes you think I don't like you?" I went up to him and leant my face close to his. He didn't move back.

" No one has." He said, hardly making a sound.

"Well I do." I whispered back, closing the gap, kissing him. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his around my waist. Fireworks started to explode in their multi-coloured dance, and seemed to show how we both felt at that single moment.


	6. Kiba

Im sorry that I made Kiba the bad guy here, but I needed someone and because they are friends I thought it should be him.

* * *

I blinked and stared up at the ceiling. Shadows were being cast on it, like a puppets silluete, dancing on my walls. No wonder, since it was just getting light outside my window, so I guessed it was early morning. I stretched then yawned.

Last night Shino and I … had kissed. I felt my face grow hot as I touched my lips. The lips that I had connected with his.

"OH MY GOD! KYAAA!" I threw myself backwards with a pillow over my head.

"I can't believe I did that!" But I knew that I liked him. A lot. He was scary and weird to other people, but I seen that he was kind, and respectful to nature, almost as much as me.

"Why is that?" I wondered. After a minute of pondering I sat back up, stomache growling. I realised I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch.

"It's too early to get up" I whined, but I was countered by another, louder growl. Swearing at my seemingly bottomless pit I lightly I walked out to the kitchen not wanting to wake Shino, but this proved to be fruitless. He was sitting at the table, facing away from the hallway, not moving, not doing anything.

I walked over and touched his shoulder, his head moved slightly.

"Do you ever sleep?" I joked, sitting next to him.

"I couldn't sleep" he replied.

"Oh? Why not?" I asked, placing my hand on his.

"Because I didn't want to forget". He gently squeezed my hand, melting my heart with that one statement.

"You wont forget, because I'll keep reminding you." I tilted my head slightly, kissing him. It was only short, but it was sweet.

For hours we did nothing but talk, until I remembered the question I had asked myself this morning.

"Oh Shino can I ask you something?" He nodded so I continued.

"Why does it seem that you care for nature and insects so much?" He contemplated his answer for a moment. I saw a bug come out of his jacket sleeve, then another and another. Soon there was dozens crawling on him. I stared at them amazed and curious.

"The Aburame clan has a pact with these bugs, thus they are part of our jutsu's in exchange for our bodies as a home." The bugs began to go back into his jacket, I was quite entrigued.

"Thats really cool, to be so close to them" I smiled.

_I can't believe she was smiling. Most people are freaked out by it, but she accepted it straight away. She was someone different from the others. She was to good to really like me._

"Hey. You havn't slept right?" I asked him, standing up.

"No" He replied doing the same.

"Then go rest, you need it." He nodded at my statement and I watched him go down the hall then

looking around I decided to clean the house.

"It's not like I had anything else to do." I said to myself.

It was well passed lunch when I heard a (rather loud) knock at the door.

"Hello? Anyone home?" The called out, knocking again. I quickly walked over and opened the door, getting ready to explode at them for making such a racket. This however, was a short lived plan.

"Oh … Hello Kiba" He looked ragged, tired, and smelled like alcohol.

"Hello Haley" He slurred, Akamaru pleading to me with his eyes to let him and his maaster into the house.

"Do .. You want to come in Kiba?" I asked. Kindness was a weakness of mine. He nodded so I stepped aside, closing the door behind him. He swayed a little so I lead him over to the couch.

"Here have a seat"

"Thanks" He said to me. I sat down next to him.

"No Problem, but why are you here?" I questioned, not meaning to sound as hard as I did.

"Well, about last night, I'm really sorry. Some of the things I said were inapropriate." I smiled and patted his shoulder at the apology.

"Thank you Kiba, it's ok." Kiba was looking at me, but I was unsure of the look in his eye.

"Kiba?" I said. He moved closer to me, even though Akamaru growled softy at him.

"Kiba what are you doing?" He was nearly on top of me when I pushed him off, standing up. I went to open the door.

"Please Kiba, leave." He mearly looked at me.

"I just want you." He said.

"Leave now!" I said rather loudly but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

I was woken by something. Shouting.

"Leave Now!" I heard. It was Haley. She sounded hysteric. I quietly snuck down the hallway and looked aound the corner. I seen Kiba, grabbing her. Instantly I went over to help, controlling my anger.

"Let go Kiba!" His grip on my arm tightened it hurt. His face was close to mine, the stench of the sake was strong. I closed my eyes, turning my head to the side. Suddenly his grip loosened. I opened my eyes, surprised to see Shino standing next to me.

"Shino … " I sighed, wiping away a tear from my cheek. A tear? Had I been that helpless that I could only manage to cry?

"What were you doing, Kiba?" Shino asked, his voice dripping with poison. Kiba cringed at the quiet boy's anger. He knew how much Shino liked me yet he did not want to give in.

"I think you should leave. You are obviously drunk." He said, barely a whisper, but as sharp as any blade. I clung to Shino, still a little shaken at what Kiba had tried to do. Kiba yanked his arm out of Shino's grip.

"Fine." He had hesitated but headed for the door, throwing it open.

"Oh, and Kiba ..." Shino started. Kiba turned around.

"Don't touch her again." I felt Shino's arm firmly around me. It felt good. Safe. Warm. Kiba said nothing and clammed the door. For a moment we stood there, just watching it.

"Are you okay Haley?" He asked me, turning his head.

"I … um yeah fine." He nodded and went to walk away, but I pulled him back.

"No. Can um … can you hold me a little bit longer?" I just wanted to feel him shield me from the incident. Really, I wasn't fine at all. I felt his arms back around me and I sighed. Burying my face in his jacket, I let out silent tears.


	7. Forgiving His Mistake

"I have to leave now ok. I should be back in less than a week" She said while packing for the mission. Haley had strapped her Amarante Katana onto her back, then slid her Anbu mask down over her face, then with a quick wave, she left.

"Good luck." I stated to her quickly vanishing figure. She was going to Suna to go relay village information with Gaara, the Kazekage. I had asked to accompany her but Tsunade had declined, saying that Haley was capable by herself. I still think she was shaken by the incident with Kiba, and I wanted to make sure she was ok, even though she said she forgave him. I was worried about her, after all I am,

"Her boyfriend .." I said, not really believing it. The first time she kissed me at the Halloween Party was all a haze, it was like it was a dream. I looked at my hand as a stray ladybeetle crawled over my fingers.

"Heh" I grunted. She had also found out my clan's secret, but she didn't look at me with disgust like other people. No, even I could tell that the look in the eyes was one of love and compassion. The ladybeetle opened its wings began to fly, I lifted my head to watch it drift off, that's when I seen his figure.

Kiba was standing at the front of my house, compared to the last time I seen him, he was clean and could stand steadily.

"Hello Shino". He said, Akamaru standing beside him.

"Hello" I said, hardly opening my mouth. He waited at the road, so I went down to see what he wanted, controlling whatever feelings I had. I wanted to forgive him, but not quite yet.

"Shino, I'm sorry. I knew how you felt about her, but I was a jerk, and almost hurt her in the process. I hope it won't affect our friendship, cause that would suck." He rubbed the back of his head, while holding his free hand out to me. Despite what he did, I shook his hand.

"HEY SHINO!" I heard that all too familiar voice. I turned around to see Naruto. His jumpsuit was still the same bright orange, with the black upper chest. He waved frantically at me.

"What a clown" I heard Kiba mutter under his breath.

"SHINO!" He called again.

"Gah, screw him. Im gonna to go. Bye Shino." Kiba waved then jogged off with Akamaru

"What do you want Naruto?" I asked him. He had to think about this for a second, squinting off into the distance.

"What did I want? … OH that's right! Where is Haley-chan?" He looked around, possibly hoping she would jump out of the many bushes surrounding my home.

"She's gone on a mission to Suna. Why?" I watched him walk over from a tree he had been investigating for her presence.

'_He really is a fool'_ I thought

"Well I wanted to see if she would train with me again. But I was also gonna ask her how she made the tree move last time." I stared at him.

"Naruto trees cannot move."

"OH YEAH. WELL YOU WERNT THERE. I SEEN IT! IT ATTACKED ME!" He flailed his arms and pointed in no particular direction. I must admit I was intrigued, not by his antic but his persistence in making me agree that trees can move.

"What exactly did the tree do?" I asked this question half sarcastically. He seemed to calm down, thinking that I now believed him.

"Well, I was starting off with my Kage bunshin's but the tree's root swiped across and cut them down" He imitated the action with his arm.

"So it was the root that moved, not the tree?." Naruto seemed to re-think his earlier statements.

"I .. Suppose. SHUT UP YOU THINK YOUR SO GOOD!" He tried to throw his mistake off on me. He continued to yell weak insults while I thought about the tree and Haley's unknown jutsu.

'_It's possible"._

"SHINO! SHINO!" ARE YOU ALIVE THERE!" Naruto was basically yelling in my ear trying to get my attention.

"What?" I said, again in my deathly silent voice.

"When is Haley-chan coming back?" He asked, obviously ready to run if I moved suddenly.

"In about a week." Great, now I reminded myself that she won't be here.

"Oh. Well can you tell her I want to train with her when she comes back." He didn't even wait for an answer as he started running off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for bringing all this paperwork Amarante" Said Gaara calling me by my ANBU name, flicking through it once more before he laid it on his desk.

"Tomorrow we can go through it. You must be tired from your two day trek." I was still standing in front of the Kazekage.

"I am fine really Kazekage-sama." I was actually tired but I always strived to get missions done efficiently.

"I can tell you are exhausted. Kankuro will show you to your room." Kankuro, was wearing his usual attire. A black body suit and purple face markings. Temari wasn't around, so I let Kankuro take me without complaint.

We walked for about five minutes until we reached a room with large wooden doors.

"There you are." He said opening it for me.

"Thank you Kankuro-kun" I said stepping into the large room. It was plainly decorated but I could tell it wasn't for commoners.

"If Gaara wants me to check on you i'll come back kay. If you need help I'm the door down the end of the hall." He pointed and then waved.

"Thank you" I replied shutting the door.

"Wow. This is really nice." I stated, sitting on the bed taking off my mask.

"I wonder what Shino is doing?..." I got up, wanting to occupy myself. I opened a door on the other side of the room. It was a bathroom, I remembered I hadn't showered for two days. I started the hot water, taking of the rest of my ANBU uniform. When I hoped in the shower I sighed. It felt great.


	8. Trip home and a twist

The next day I was in and out of the Kazekage's office, going over the state of affairs with Konoha.

"It is good to see that all is well there, Haley-san" Gaara said to me on my third visit that day.

"Same here, Kazekage-sama" I did not need to wear my mask while meeting with I was absent-mindedly looking around I noticed Gaara's hair was almost the same colour as mine. It made me smile.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No not at all." I smiled at him.

He looked out of the small window on his left, for a moment or so.

"Tell me, Haley-san. Are you friends with Uzamaki Naruto?" He asked, still keeping his head turned.

"Yes I am, he's a energetic kid." I replied, not really knowing the relationship behind the two.

"It's good he has many friends. If he trusts you, then I trust you to." Gaara looked at me. Even though he did not smile I knew he was being kind. Kankuro snickered in the corner, while Temari glared at him, I did to.

Seeing that we had covered all the information I had been sent to deliver, I stood up, excusing myself.

"Since we are finished I'll return to my room now and get ready for my trip home in the morning." I bowed to the siblings. Gaara nodded in reply and the other two bowed back, so I left.

The sun had yet to open her eyes when I departed from Suna. No birds chirped and no leaves rustled. The only sound I heard was that of the sand, crunching beneath my feet.

"It'll only take me today till I reach the forests." I sighed, I couldn't wait. I didn't feel at home in this kind of dry desert environment, probly because I had little contol over the nature here. This wasn't my domain, and I didn't seek to make it so.

"Oh god. It's so hot." I wiped sweat from beneith my mask. I reached for my canteen but it was empty.

"No not now. Kuso!" I looked around to see if anything was in the distance. Nothing.

I didn't want to try this in this sort of place but I had no choice. I closed my eyes, and sent out my chakra to search for a sign. Finding what I was looking for I walked 20 paces to the left. Leaning over I started to dig a small hole, placing my hand into the centre. This was only a new little trick I had been working on for a month of so, so I had to concentrate, blocking out outside influences.

Gradually, I blocked the heat, the wind, even the sound of my heart beat. After a minute or so in my deep pit of concentration a cold feeling came onto my palm, then over the back of my hand. Lifting my hand, water dripped off my finger tips.

"It worked!" I exclaimed, now filtering it into my canteen with my chakra. I took a swig and felt a relief in my throat.

"Oh wasted a bit of time with that." So I packed up what I had laid about, and headed off again, now seeing a slight, greenish blur on the horizon.

----------

"Enter." Said a husky voice. I entered, bowing to the elderly speaker, and the two other, younger adults, then took my place on the ground in front of them. I stared at the three from behing my round glasses, waiting for my grandfather to speak again

"I hear from your parents … That you have a girl.. Hm!?" He coughed, then cleared his throat.

"They don't seem to have a problem with her" My grandfather squinted at me, though I only sat still, listening.

"But she's a foriener, eh? And a filthy out side clan to-boot" He spat. My parents looked at the me apologetically, but he knew it was not their fault. Grandfather succumbed to another bout of coughing.

"Ojiisan, she may be from a foreign country, but her clan is not 'filthy' …" He cut me off.

"Hush boy. She's no good for you. You'd do well to choose a pretty girl from our clan."

"I cannot do that. I am very sorry but this girl means a lot to me." This made the old man angry.

"You will listen to me Shino! I have arranged some things for her on her way back to Konoha."

"Father .. " My Mother cut in, but I could not contain myself after hearing what was just said.

"What do you mean 'arranged for her'?" I asked. He only laughed at me.

"It's too late boy. Run along and forget about her." He stood up, clutching his cane.

"I can't forget her, because .."

"Because why eh? You love her. HA don't screech your little whims to me" He started walking to the door.

"Yes .. I think I do love her." With that I fled from the room, and head towards Tsunades office.

"Father, I think you were too harsh on him." Shibi nodded in complience with his wife.

"No, it's only abit of fun. Miki will keep .. Haley was it? Entertained. It's only a little test to see how much our little Shino and been swayed by her." The old man chuckled.

"Ahh young love. Remember I did the same thing to you Shibi." He smiled at the pair.

--------

The small blur became bigger and bigger, until I seen the forest that was the last half of my journey. Only a few more steps until the cool shade of the forest envelopes me. Three. Two. One.

"Ahh, finally." I sighed. I breathed deeply, feeling the energy of the fauna fill me, but there was something strange. I looked up to the trees branches, but there was nothing there.

"Hmm." I hummed, letting my hand stray down to my weapon pouch as I walked.

--------

"And he told you that she was in danger?" Tsunade said to me.

"That is what he implied." I stood before the hokage, in her round office, explaining the story.

"You want me to grant you permission to look for her?" She asked. I simply nooded in reply.

" Hmm … Fine. Go collect Hinata and Kiba. You leave in half and hour." I bowed to her, and left quickly.

Luckily they were both talking together at our training place. I repeated the mission to them and they left to get ready. I waited for them at the gates, already having packed my necessities.


	9. Miki who?

**[HALEY'S POV]**

After walking another hour throught the trees, I came to a thinned out clearing. Being abit tired and hungry so I sat down undernieth a tall tree. Digging around in my rucksack I dragged out something to eat. I leant on the trunk, watching as some tall grass swayed slightly. I smirked ad took a bite of the cold meat I had packed earlier at Suna. When I had finished I closed my eyes ans smiled slightly.  
"When will you come out to play?" I whispered.

**[MIKI'S POV]**

I watched her eating, luckily she hadn't noticed me yet.

'_Good' _I thought. I reached down into my weapons pouch, grabbing thre or so shurikan. Otoosan wanted to know how good a ninja our little Shino had gotten himself involved with. Silently I threw them at the red-haired girl. When they peirced her skin she lked utterly surprised, and then after a moment, she looked at to where I was hiding and grinned, then dissipated into a pile of leaves. Shocked I jumped down, walking cautiously over to the replacment foliage.

"When did you do that eh?" I asked my self.

"When I was getting the food from my bag." I turned around , barly dodging a swipe fro her kunai. Jumping back I called on my destruction bugs. When the girl seen them she gasped.

"What? Don't like bugs girlie?" From her confused expression I guessed Shino had told her about our clan's Jutsu.

"_Heh, so he likes her that much. So Otoosan was right when he said Shino will come today." _I thought to myself. I quickly got hold of my thoughts when I seen the girl make a quick hand sign

"Iron Grass Bind no Jutsu: Body Bind" She said. Suddenly I was being pulled back, and was slammed into a tree behind me. I looked down to see what was binding me.

"Grass! But it feels so hard." I exclaimed. I stared at the pretty girl. She was atleast ten years my junior, and yet I was the one caught off guard. I scowled at myself. She started walking over pulling a Kakatna off her back, and holding it towards my throat.

"Didn't you notice ther was no wind here, to make the grass sway?" She had known I was here all along. This girl was something else.

**[HALEY'S POV] **

"Who are you.?" I asked, holding my Katana to her throat, while the grass I was controlling tightened.

"Woah there girlie, I wasn't gonna hurt you and it's polite to say your own name first" The lady said.

"You must know who I am if you were following me."

"I suppose you have a point. Well I am Aburame Miki. Shino's aunty." She said, then I had a number of different expressions come over my face. I decided to put my Kakatana away, but i'll keep the binds there, just for now.

"Heh, I see you don't entirly trust me. Well at least your not bent on killing me" She smiled. Somehow, I knew she was okay. After a brief battle against myself about letting her go, I decided that I would. I made another hand

"Iron Grass no Jutsu: Release" The binds fell away and Miki rubbed her arms where it had been too tight. We both sat down, and I asked her about why she was following me in the first place.

"Well you see. Otoosan wants to see if Shino really like you. So this is his test. He's told Shino that I going to 'take care of you' but really, He just wants me to get to know you better for him" She smiled, and I felt a strange relief, but then I wondered aloud,

"What if he doesn't come?" I looked down at the gound, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a hand lift my face up.

"He told you about our clan's jutsu didn't he. I could tell by your surprise before." I nodded and Miki laughed.

"He'll come love, don't worry." I don't know why she felt so sure, but I believed her. She stated talking about Shino as a baby, and I couldn't help but laugh at her stories.

"Hey Haley-chan, how about you say we spare properly this time eh? Miki said. It sounded like fun so I nodded.

"After three. One. Two. Three" And we were off. She wasnt likhit.e Shino in the way she fought. Miki went straight in for the first hit. I swerved out of the way, going to round kick her from behind, but she was gone. I listened to the energy around me. She was,  
"Above" I blocked her attack with my Kunai and rolled forward. Niehter of us had laned a single hit on each other, till the branch she was standing on, attacked her.

"What the hell!?" She looked at me.

"My Kekkei Genkai" I said simply.

**[SHINO'S POV]**

We stopped around lunch even though I wanted to keep going. I knew she was close.

"Shi – Shino Kun .. Come eat something." Hinata said to me.

"I will be fine, thank you Hinata." Kiba was digging into his food.

"Come on man, Haley will be fine. Some of the rumors i've heard about her make her out to one tough chick." Akamau wagged his tail at the scraps Kiba gave him.

"It doesn't mean i'm not worried about her." Kiba and Hinata both looked surprised.

"Sounds like you really like her" Kiba snickered while Hinata remained silent. I ignored his stament and turned around.

"Hinata, after you are finished can you try to find her?" The girl nodded annd finished quickly.

Veins appeared on her haid and there as a slight impresion of a pupil in her violet eyes.

"I see her. She is fighting someone. They just jumped on a branch, .. wait .. The branch just attack the woman!" Hinata stopped her jutsu and Kiba was babbling to her.

"Huh? are sure sure it attacked her? It didn't just move?" She seemed hesitant but was adamant to say it had attacked her.

"How far away are they?" I asked her. She thouht for a moment.

"Not even a couple of minutes away, North east."

"Lets go then." We headed off with me in the lead.


	10. Every time we touch

Ok um, just a quick AN ...

I chose that colour for shino's eyes because its a little symbolic. The aburame clan (I think) have sensitive eyes to the sun because of spending countless nights looking at bugs, and studying them. The steely grey is like a mix of black (which I thought their eye colour would be) and silver (from the moon). So thats my reason. ;P

* * *

**[SHINO'S POV]**

Haley and Miki were sitting down, drinking from canteens when we arrived. It seemed they were almost laughing.

"What the hell you two?" barked Kiba coming out of the trees where he was hiding.

"Weren't you just fighting before?" The two girls looked at him and then at Hinata and I as we followed. Haley immediately ran over to me, enveloping me in a hug. At first I was shocked, then I smiled to myself.

"You came!" She said, burying her face into my jacket. Aunty Miki stood up, smiling.

"Quite some kunoichi you've picked up there, Shino." She said, wiping her brow. I put my arms around Haley, glad that nothing happened to her. All my anger and worry disappeared, replaced with my feelings for Haley, and a warm sensation starting in my groin.

"Shino, your grandfather was only testing you. Miki-san and I were only sparring for fun." She smiled at me. I had been tricked! I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit …. Well maybe largely embarrassed.

"Did Tsunade know about this to?" I asked Miki. She nodded and I felt myself go red. Thank god no one could see my face. Haley, however, pecked my cheek and that sensation down there began again, growing now into an urge. No! This was unlike me. I forced it out of my mind, but every time I did it became stronger. Soon I couldn't take it, I had to go home.

**[HALEY'S POV]**

"Eh? So you mean it was a trick that Shino's Gramps was playing on him." Kiba said.

"Quiet Kiba-kun" Hinata . Shino then grabbed my arm and began leading me back home.

It was late in the afternoon when we got back to the village. We said a quick goodbye to Kiba and Hinata, then headed home. Shino said nothing as we walked and kept both his hands hidden in his pockets.

"_Was he angry? Why wouldn't he look at me?" _

When we got home Shino headed to the couch and roughly sat down, head in his hands.

"Shino? Are you ok?" I walked over to him, sitting down. He only whispered his words but I heard him perfectly.

"I ... Thought something happened to you. I thought that I might have lost you, and that made me feel a pain that I had never felt before. I don't even know how to describe it. Knowing that you are safe, has.." He trailed off, shifting slightly.

"Has what?" I asked him, placing my hand on his knee lightly. He gently shook it off, and stood up walking down the hall.

"Never mind." He told me

"Shino tell me" I pleaded walking up to him, tears welling in my eyes. He paused and mumbled something.

"What?" I sniffed, not hearing him.

"... It was more an urge to have you close to me, with me. So I can hold you, and not let you go ..."

"I thought you were angry with me. You wouldn't look at me the whole time we were coming home." I sobbed, but he wiped away the tears on my face

"No I wasn't angry at you, I was angry at myself for feeling what I did ... What I do" I looked at him confused for a moment, then he kissed me, making it blaringly obvious.

I deepened the kiss, full knowing where this would end up, but Shino is not the only one that had wanted it. I made him walk backwards down the hall, still exploring his mouth, and Shino, still exploring mine. Shino stopped at his door, placing an arm on the frame.

"I'm Sorry Haley, I shouldn't have rushed this. I don't know what came over me" I held his face in my hands.

"Shino. I love you. I want to do this." He turned his head.

"Really? Are you sure?" I nodded as he looked back at my face. After a pause he spoke again.

"I love you to" He said.

Once again our lips locked, with me pushing him down onto his bed. I'm sure he wanted to take over, but I wanted to stall. I was extremely nervous now. I unzipped his jacket with my hands shaking slightly, revealing his slightly built arms and thin, grey shirt. He took off this shirt, and threw it out of the way. Obviously, he knew that I wanted to make him wait.

"I'm nervous to. We'll take it slow." He said. Why does he know how I feel, although I was relieved.

I slowly walked my fingers up his torso, and slipped his glasses off. At first his eyes were closed, and then he began to open them. They were a steely grey, but also soft and gentle. I remembered when I had walked in on him having a shower, and seen his eyes. Just by looking at them I had melted, and he knew my fun was over. Then the tables turned on me, quite literally.

He kissed my neck, then lower. Lower. I moaned a little with each touch, willing for him to do more. He heard my silent plea and slid off my pants, I then, helped him to be rid of his. Our underwear disappeared also, and I was embarrassed by my body.

'_Did he think I was ugly?" _I thought. Shino on the other hand, contrary to what you perceive, is quite muscular. We were now both admiring the other, not really sure where to start now. That's when I heard a yelp and a crash, that made me fly to get my clothes. Shino had done the same. After we were somewhat covered we went over to the window to investigate.

I wasn't sure about Shino, but I was fairly red when I seen the figure sprawled on the ground. On the grass was a shocked and grossed out Kiba lying on the ground.

"What the HELL were you two doing!?" He yelled, still gaining some composure from the fall.

"I think the question here Kiba, is why you were at my window." Shino replied, irritated. He took this situation well, but I hid my face in his chest. Shino had only managed to get pants on.

"_Oh my god. Kiba just seen … me and Shino .. together .. NAKED!" _I repeated over in my head.

"I was worried about you and thought I'd come talk to you, but you were getting some better consolement than what I thought." He sounded almost reproachful.

"How long were you there?" Shino questioned indifferent to his excuse.

"Enough to see that there was going to be some hanky panky stuff going down." He said. I looked at him, basically crying in total humiliation, I couldn't help it. Shino rubbed my back; And Kiba looked at his shoes.

"I didn't mean to ..." He feebly apologised as he looked at me hiding my face.

"Just. Can you keep it quiet please Kiba." I asked him softly. He nodded, and I tried to smile at him. I left the window with Shino to get changed. Nothing 'hanky panky' as Kiba put it, was going to happen now.


	11. Old Friend, Bad News

"Kimikou - sama? Are you awake?" Hiro opened the door and steeped inside, careful not to drop the =-tray of food while closing it again.

"Kimikou - sama you really shouldn't stay up all night it's not god for you." Hiro placed the tray down on a side table and went to stir the older man. After a few futile attempts, Hiro became increasingly worried. Hand shaking, he placed two fingers on Kimikou's neck.

"N .. No pulse" Hiro choked out. The Feudal Lord… his closest friend … was dead.

After speaking painfully to the advisors, Hiro was sent to arrange the funeral and to contact … her.

* * *

Haley placed her hand on her face gently and looked out the window. For some reason, she felt a distant pain. It was probably nothing, but she couldn't help feel that today, something was going to happen, and with the feeling she had, it didn't seem like something good.

Haley decided to sneak out for a walk to clear her head. Side stepping the floorboards that creaked; she placed a note on the table then quietly closed the front door.

It was early morning so she had grabbed a jacket before she left. She was right to do so, it was cold. The air was still, but its touch still cut at her face. She thought about the afternoon a few weeks ago. Would it have really happened if Kiba hadn't fallen when he did? Will another chance come again?

"Maybe there will be another time. I mean I hope there will be, I really … Love him. "

She said out loud, her voice scaring the few birds that were perched on nearby rooftops. She then kept to thinking instead.

"_I don't think I've ever loved someone before. What is it?_

_Is it that warm feeling in my cheeks when he speaks?_

_Or the way my stomach flutters with his touch? _

_Or … Is it that I realised I would give myself to save him from any pain, just so I can see him smile?"_

Haley was now half way around the village, so decided to head back. When she did arrive home, the sun was fully up in the sky and the aroma of food, came from inside.

"Shino...?" She said, rushing up to the door. She was actually pretty hungry now, and the food did smell good.

She crept up to the kitchen to have a peek. Shino was there serving up breakfast and without turning to face her, he said,  
"So your back. How was your walk?" She pulled a face at him, surprised he knew she was there.

"It was good. I like it in the morning. It's so quiet." He said nothing in reply, so she went over and sat down.

* * *

"I see. Shizune, can you get her … Shino to. I don't think she will want to go alone." Tsunade was at her usual place, staring out over the village.

"Tsunade – sama don't you think we should send …"  
"No. This isn't a mission, she doesn't need a squad. She needs support."  
"I know, but under the circumstance … shouldn't we send a squad to protect her on the way."

"She can look after herself. She's a very talented kunoichi. "

"But she won't be thinking properly!"

Tsunade sighed.

"Fine. If it makes you feel better send …. Naruto, Kiba and Shino."

"Why them?" Shizune asked.

"Naruto looks up to her, Kiba is also close to her … and Shino… well, don't you think he's the one person who could make her happy through this. Although none of them will let her feel hurt for long." Tsunade explained.

"I .. I guess you're right.

Standing in Tsunade's office alone, I finally asked her why the others were waiting outside. She rested her head on her hands and ushered Shizune to open another door. A man came through into the round room. He was average height, brown hair, and eyes, and fair skin. Haley recognised hi immediately.

"Hiro!?" She rushed over and enveloped him in a hug.

"What are you doing here? How are you? How's dad?" She asked, smiling. Hiro however, did not smile.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked. Hiro placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Katty." Katty was a nickname that Hiro and her father had used since she was a child; because she used to slink around ask for attention when she was little. Just like a cat.

"Sorry for what Hiro?"

"I found Kimikou .. this morning .. he had no pulse." He started to sob, and Haley just stood there dumbfounded. He was dead? Her father … was dead? Even though they hadn't been on the best terms when she left, she loved him dearly.

"Who ... who is the new feudal lord?" She was trying not to think of the answer she didn't want to hear.

"Don't worry Katty. Your father had already chosen the successor. It's not you love. He knew you wanted a life here, so he chose Nowa, your brother."

Haley breathed a sigh of relief, and then began to cry.

"_So the old man finally let me follow my dream of being a better ninja." _She thought in her head. Hiro held her, and kissed her head.

"Shizune, bring the others in please" Tsunade requested.

As soon as Shino arrived into the circular room Haley rushed to him and sobbed into his jacket. He looked at the foreign man. Who was he? Why was Haley crying?

"Kiba, Shino, Naruto. I have a mission for you."  
"A mission! Alright!" Naruto cheered. Then he noticed Haley's choked cries and asked

"What's wrong with Haley-san?" Tsunade just looked at them. Kiba had noticed how upset she was to, but kept his distance.

"It's an escort mission." Tsunade kept going.

"Who are we protecting?" Kiba asked.

"Haley." She said, a slight remorse in her voice.

"Eh? Haley-san? Why?" Naruto questioned. Hiro then stepped in and started to explain.

"The feudal lord of Kusa, died this morning. The funeral will be in two days. I would have gone with her as well, but neither of us is fit to travel alone." Shino noticed that this, 'Hiro' man was on the verge of tears also.

"Eh? Why are you two so upset about some feudal lord anyway?" Naruto asked, quite abruptly. Haley straitened up, wiped her hers and started to explain.

"The feudal lord, is … was my father. Kimikou Kanaro, Hiro and my dad have been best friends since childhood …."

"EEHH! I'm so sorry Haley-san." He crawled up to her but she just smiled at him.

"It's ok Naruto, you didn't know."

"Sorry about your dad, Haley." Kiba hesitantly told her.

"Thanks Kiba." She replied.

"Well .. you leave in an hour. Go get ready everyone. Hiro you go with Haley and Shino… and Haley, my apologies." Haley bowed and left with Shino's arm protectively around her shoulders, and left Hiro wondering what kind of boy had finally opened the steel cage around her heart.


	12. Late night talk

"Well I hope everything goes well at Kusa." Tsunade said, Sakura saying the same. Sai was there as well. Recently He and Sakura had gotten closer, it was making Naruto a bit jealous.

"Hey hey don't stand so close to Sakura –chan!" He yelled at the pale skinned boy.

"Why?" He asked.

"WHY!? BECAUSE YOU MIGHT DO PERVERTED THINGS TO HER."

"NAURTO. The only pervert around here is you." Sakura said. Naruto bowed his head, gushing tears splashing onto the ground.

"Sa .. kura –chan .. that was mean."

"I guess she likes bigger.." He was cut off by Sakura punching him in the gut, causing him to crash into a nearby building.

"YOU'RE A PERVERT TO…" Shino couldn't take any more of these antics so he ushered every one out the gates and started their journey to Kusa.

On the road Haley and Hiro were catching up on news, Naruto and Kiba were bickering over trivial matters, making bets and seeing who would win them. Shino tagged along behind the group, listening and watching the surroundings. Everything was fine and around seven they decided to stop since they were making good time.

Later that night Shino was sitting next to Haley's sleeping figure. At first her father's death had shook her to the bone, but now she was becoming a little more like her usual self. Hiro was sitting across from him, on the other side of their fire. The two were just staring at each other, which was probably what put Kiba and Naruto on edge.

"Shino, is it?" Hiro asked. Shino nodded and seen Hiro usher to him. Gently getting up from next to Haley, he went around and sat next to Hiro.

"So err … Are you and Katty ..?" He tried to ask if they were a couple, but it didn't come out quite right. She had just grown up so fast.

"A couple… I mean are you dating."

"Yes. .. almost since she came to Konoha." Hiro looked surprised. He then turned to Shino and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a lucky kid. Haley has rejected every guy that ever laid their eyes on her. Sure she had crushes as much as the next girl, but she would never do anything to take it further. I asked her about it once and she said "_When they look at me, they only see the outside. A member of the Kanaro clan, the feudal lords daughter. I need to know he likes me, for me."_ When I told kimikou he told me that he was proud he was of how she had grown up."

"_Rejected every one… What does she see in me then?" _Shino thought.

"Hey ah .. Hiro … why do you call Haley, Katty? Kiba interjected, stopping Shino's train of thought.

"Ha-ha, when she was a little girl, cute little thing she was, she used to sneak around the house, pouncing on people for hugs and such. I was at her house often enough for her to call me uncle…" Hiro told Shino. He didn't say anything but hearing about Haley's childhood was rather interesting.

"Although not everything went all rose coloured for the family."

"What do you mean?"

"Well … Haley's mother brought home random men from clubs, sometimes in the middle of the night they would try to get into her room, but she was a tough girl, she knew enough about her kekkei genkai to protect herself, but one day it was to late for her to use any hand signs and he started abusing her. I was in the next room and heard her screams, so I was able to stop him before it got too far. Kimikou didn't love her mother, so he didn't mind about the men, but when he found out about Haley being abused, he kicked her out of Kusa."

"If he didn't love her, why did they marry?" Shino asked, trying to control a lot of anger towards whom ever did that to her, It was disgusting, she had only been a child. Hiro shook his head and laughed.

"Ever since we were kids, kimikou and I were close, and when we became older, we realised what our feelings meant. But his family wouldn't have any of it, so forced him to marry. Haley knows of course, and she doesn't mind." Shino remained silent. He didn't have anything against it, but he now realised why this man was as upset as Haley.

"Well like the saying goes, it's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all." Shino told him. Hiro was surprised, but then smiled.

"_I hope these kids don't lose." _He thought.

"Hey Hiro-san … why did Haley come to Konoha"

"Well … I don't really know. She told me once that she wanted to become a ninja, and she did that in Kusa, because of that thing with her mother, so I suppose she just wanted to leave those memories behind. Although it took her 4 years to get the courage to tell her father she was leaving.

"FOURS YEARS!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, you idiot. Haley's asleep you know." Kiba hit him over the head.

"OW! Oh yeah, sorry." He glared at Kiba for a moment then looked back at Hiro.

"The incident happened when she was around six and when she was nine she told me she wanted to leave. Of course I tried to talk her out of it and it work for a while … but last year she finally asked him. He wasn't happy about it to be sure, he wanted her to be the next ruler of Kusa. But he gave in, due to my reasoning, and she left. After that he stayed up almost every night thinking about her. Before Haley left, Kimikou was diagnosed with an illness which didn't leave him long to live. He chose not to pursue a cure. I suppose he thought it was his time." Every ones face looked down. Hey were attending the funeral in a more than a day.

Sensing the dampening mood Naruto broke the silence.

"Well I'm off to bed." Naruto stretched and yawned loudly, earning him another smack around the head from Kiba. Hiro laughed as the two of them fought some more and got into his sleeping bag. Shino lay down next to Haley and soon Naruto and Kiba's swearing had died off and Shino was the only one left awake, still listening and watching the surroundings.


	13. Welcome, to Kusa

After an early start, the party reached Kusa around twelve, and everyone agreed it was time to eat. They were shown into the overly large house of Kanaro. The gardens were the best The Konoha Ninja's had ever seen. The grass was thick, and some of the flowers were bigger than Naruto's head, as Kiba pointed out. Hiro ushered them through the long hallways, though Haley knew where they were going.

Nowa was standing in the dining room waiting to greet them. Nowa was only a year younger than Haley, and had the same trademark blood red hair of all the Kanaro's, but unlike his sisters deep green eyes, he had almost electric blue eyes.

"Welcome home Oneesan." He hugged her, and then turned to the rest of the group and bowed. "Pleased to meet you. I am Nowa, Haley's younger brother". Naruto wasn't paying attention however, he was too busy looking around, his mouth agape.

"Some big place you have Haley-san. Bigger than Shino's" Naruto stated. Kiba took the liberty of conking him on the head. Haley thought he was like Sakura's replacement.

"Are you all hungry. I have lunch ready." Nowa said, leading them to the large table, except Naruto who was still crouched on the floor nursing a large bump on his head. When he finally stopped sulking he hurried over to the table.

"Hungry! Man I'm starving!" He exclaimed. Haley slapped her head softly.

'_Same as always'_ She thought.

Nowa sat at the end, with Haley to his right, then Shino next to her. Kiba sat to Nowa's left, then Naruto, with Hiro at the other end.

"You know Nowa, you don't have to be so formal." Haley pointed out.

"Ha-ha just trying to make a good impression sis." He replied.

"Besides, Naruto wouldn't be able to understand manners if it hit him in the face." Kiba joked.

"Oh yeah!? I would so recognise them…. Haley-san, what do they look like." She laughed and told him not to worry, so everyone turned to their plates. They could all feel their stomachs growling.

"Itadakimasu" they said in unison, and as Haley predicted, Naruto was already going for seconds.

Nowa looked slightly scared and Haley laughed at him.

"It's ok, he is human." She said. Naruto almost choked at that comment, but was still too hungry to fight back, so he left it.

"So how have you been?" Nowa asked Haley.

"Good. Konoha is really big, and everyone is nice there. And I'm even an ANBU captain! Can you believe it?" She exclaimed, putting down her chopsticks so she could talk some more.

Shino loved it when she smiled.

"Wow, your doing well. I better stop stealing your chocolates or you'll hurt me." Every one at the table laughed, except Shino. Nowa looked at him puzzled.

"Don't worry about him Nowa-san, bug boy over there doesn't know how to laugh." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Naruto!" Kiba threatened, fist held up to his face while Haley glared at him. Hiro was glad that looks couldn't kill.

"Why such an evil look Haley?" Her blue eyed brother questioned.

"This Idiot Naruto just insulted lover boy." Kiba said before Haley could get a word in.

"Lover .. boy. So you finally found a guy. Must be quite the man if he can put up with you." He went on, laughing.

"Oh really. So tell me, are you on your fifth girlfriend this month Nowa?" Haley smiled sweetly at him, and he bitterly ate the rest of his lunch.

"_Just like old times." _Hiro thought.

After lunch they were shown to the rooms. There was only 2 spare. Hiro already had his own so that wasn't a problem. Naruto and Kiba begrudgingly agreed to share a room, but to their dismay, there was only a double bed. Shino and Haley had no complaints though.

"Just keep your dog off the bed." Naruto warned.

"Why, you're more of an animal than Akamaru." Kiba retorted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! IM GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Naruto scream, pointing at Kiba.

Great, those two had started again. Haley shut the door, but the sound was only muffled slightly.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" That time it was Kiba. Haley wondered if those two were secretly married.

"Did you want a shower first?" Shino asked her.

"Nah it's fine you can go first."

The water was so relaxing. Shino thought of all the things Hiro had told them that night about Haley. It must have been horrible for her. He couldn't fathom how her mother could just let that happen though. Her own daughter. Although, they had been forcefully married only to have children … But Kimikou seemed to love them with all his heart, was Haley's mother just that cold hearted? He snapped back to reality and hopped out of the shower. He must've been in there for a while.

When he went back into the room, Haley was curled up on the bed. He went over and stroked her face. Part of her cheek was wet.

"_Has she kept in the tears so I wouldn't worry?"_ Shino thought. Realising he was still only in a towel he dressed then left the room so she could sleep some more.

"_Father I need to speak to you." I walked into the room, hands in my pockets_

"_What is it Haley" Father asked, Hiro sitting near him._

"_Well. I've been thinking and I've decided I want to go to Konoha to further my skills as a ninja." I waited for his reaction. _

"_What? No! You have to stay here." He said firmly. Just as I thought._

"_Why?" I pushed._

"_Because I want you to take over my place one day." I didn't know what to say. I looked at Hiro for help…_

"_Kimikou-sama. Surely you do not need to be replaced anytime soon. Father had a knowing look in his eyes. What was he thinking?_

"_Hiro, you know why. I need her here." Father told him. _

"_What about Nowa father?" I asked, desperate. _

"_I do not want to put him down, but you are more talented katty." He said._

"_But Kimikou, they are almost the same age, and surely he will be a god ruler. He is honest and smart."_

_Father thought for a moment. You may leave for you travels, but I have not made up my mind about my succession. You will know soon enough."_

_I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I was so happy …_

Haley woke up panting. That dream … It was when she asked her father to leave. He seemed to know he would die soon.

"_You will know soon enough"_ Haley shook it out of her head. Thanks to Hiro he finally gave in and let her leave. She looked around for the time.

"Oh it's just about time for dinner." She sat up, it was already starting to get dark out.

There was not much chatter at the table this time; they all knew that when they were finished Hiro would tell them something they didn't really want to know. Sure enough, when they finished, he stood up.

"The funeral … Starts at nine in the morning, So get a good night's sleep everyone." When he finished his whispered announcement he left, then everyone else followed.


	14. Kimikou's Funeral

Shino had stayed up all night, watching Haley toss and turn in her sleep. He eventually got up to get a drink, it was quite warm at this time of year in Kusa, even at night, and it didn't agree with Shino that. Hiro had shown him where most of the rooms were so finding the kitchen wasn't that difficult. He searched for a cup then filled it with water.

What was that? A noise? Shino reached for a hidden kunai and turned around.

"Woa. Easy it's me. Nowa." Shino said nothing, but put the weapon away.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked. Shino took a sip of his water before he answered Nowa.

"No. It's uncomfortably warm." Shino replied.

"Yeah I don't like the heat myself." Nowa went and got himself a drink as well. There was a long awkward silence.

"So … you and Nee-chan are together." Nowa was curious at what kind of guy she had finally chosen.

"Mmm." Shino hummed.

"_This guy doesn't talk much does he?" _Nowa noted.

"When did you start going out with her?" He asked.

"A few months after she came to Konoha." He replied

"Oh" Nowa scratched his head. Shino wasn't telling him anything that he had already got from Hiro, so he decided to change the subject.

"Why did Naruto call you bug boy that time?" That's something that had confused him, so it was a good starting point.

"Because of my jutsu."

"Oh? Do you have a bloodline limit to?"

"Not quite. My clan has made a pact with a certain type of insect, destruction bugs. They allow us to use them in battle, in exchange for our bodies as a home and our chakra as food."

Nowa was creeped out. Having someone in front of him who was a living home for the bugs was kind of weird.

"Haley is the only one, who is not from my clan, that has accepted it without question." Shino was answering all Nowa's questions patiently.

"Haley is great like that."Nowa commented.

"Yeah." The other boy agreed. Both of them finished the rest of their water so decided to get back to bed.

" Well, I'll let you go. You should try and get some sleep" Nowa left the room and left Shino alone. He slowly made his way back to the room, despite the heat he was starting to feel rather sleepy. He crawled back into bed, and no sooner had he laid his head on the pillow, a hand hit him in the head. He looked over at Haley but she was still fast asleep.

" Great. She's one of those sleepers." Shino said grudgingly.

Haley was the first to wake up. She was usually an early riser so she began putting on her black kimono for the funeral, while Shino, stile half asleep, discarded his usual long coat for a black suit and white shirt. Naruto, how was rudely woken up my Akamaru, looked very different without his usual orange attire, but it somehow it suited Kiba and he blushed when Haley said so.

When everyone was ready they headed over to the temple and stood at the doors. Soon some of Kimikou's friends and the villagers began to arrive. Each of them handed Haley or Nowa a silver and black envelope.

"Condolence money" Haley told Naruto when he asked her about it. When the last of them had arrived, Haley lead her group to the front. It was customary for next of kin to be seated at the front. Every one turned their heads to watch as the priest walked down to the casket and proceeded to chant a part of a sutra. Haley was first to stand and offer the incense to her father. She repeated it three times to the incense urn and then took her place next to Nowa. Nowa then took his turn, then Hiro and then the rest of the guests. A while later the priest finished his chant which signalled the end of the ceremony. The guest at the back were let out first, and given a small gift as they left.

"That was boring" Naruto sighed. Nobody paid attention to him though. Haley's attention was on a woman. She had medium length blonde hair, and was staring at Haley in return.

"Haley what are you looking at?" Shino asked. Haley only nodded in the direction and when Hiro noticed, walked rather hurriedly to the woman.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, rather angry.

"Well it is my ex – husband's funeral, even though I missed some of it. I'll only be here until tomorrow, so don't worry." She said rather casually.

"No. You will leave now Rutia. You are not welcome here." He firmly, but gently, pushed her out of the temple.

"I wont be staying forever. I just want to pay my respects." She defended, putting on a hurt face. It was disgustingly fake.

"Then pay them somewhere else." Hiro stated, then he closed the doors and walked back over to Haley and her friends.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked Hiro.

"Rutia. She is.."

"Was our mother" Haley interjected and Nowa nodded.

"Why is she here?" Nowa asked.

"To pay her _respects_" He said acidly. Haley scoffed

"Hey ah … can we get out of here. It's giving me the creeps having some dead guy over there with the door closed" Naruto said, looking around for an escape.

"Scared of ghosts?" Kiba teased. Naruto's eyes widened.

"G-G-G-G-Ghosts .. of .. course I'm not" he chattered. Akamaru barked and Naruto jumped onto Hiro's shoulders.

"He-he just took me by surprise." He defended.

"Good because we will be spending the night in here. You know, to keep vigil." Nowa said, smirking at the blonde boys obvious fear.

Later on everyone had been leeched onto by Naruto who, for some reason, didn't sleep very well that night.

The next day Naruto couldn't wait to leave Kusa. Sleeping in the temple must have really shook him up because he almost ran out of the gate.

Shino held Haley's hand as Nowa and Hiro bid them fare well, and followed the hysteric and baggy eyed Naruto.


	15. A new chapter in our lives

_Not much has happened in the two years I've been living in Konoha. Shino and I had been dating steadily, but we get flooded out with recon missions and the occasional assassination. I have gradually comes to terms with my father's death and now realise her wouldn't have wanted me to cry for him. I have also delved further into my kekkei genkai and created some new techniques. Not all of them are for combat, though there is also one that I was forbidden to use by Tsunade. The first time I tried it I came close to death, but doing so again … will kill me._

* * *

It was early morning and I was in the Hokage's office along with Shino. We both had our ANBU masks on, and in our full grey uniforms. Tsunade stood at her window looking over Konoha while she spoke.

"You are to follow me to the main gates, there I will assign you to the missing Nin whom you are to guard. Her name is Uzamaki Maye." I was confused.

"Uzamaki? As in Naruto's relative?" I looked around for an answer. Tsunade turned around and sat in her chair, resting her head on her hands.

"You weren't here were you. Hmm. Maye came looking for her brother a year or so before you moved here, and they got along, you know brother and sister. Also if I remember correctly, she had formed a romantic relationship with Kakashi."

That statement made me remember my short fling for him. How embarrassing, he was taken and I had crushed on him.

"What happened to her?" I asked, wanting to know more about this _Maye_.

"The Akatsuki came for her. We don't know why at this point in time, but we believe they used Kakashi and Naruto's welfare as leverage. I can't think of anything else that would tempt her to join them freely. She has recently escaped from them, and Akashi and his team are currently brining her back to the village, but we can't put aside the possibility that they will come back for her… Or she will go back to them." Shino and I nodded. Shizune trifled through some files and handed Tsunade one of them. Tsunade then pro ceded to hand it to me. Slowly I opened it. Inside was facts, information, biographies, ranks and all other titbits of valuable knowledge. This was Maye's file.

"Just as a precaution." Tsunade told us.

* * *

Shino and I were on opposite sides of the gates, while Tsunade ventured out into the trees.

"Where is she going? I asked myself. Nobody answered me. Shino and I waited, and waited. I was getting bored so I took out Maye's file, and began to read it more thoroughly.

**Name:** Uzamaki Maye

**Age: **25

**Rank:** Jounin – Missing Nin/ S rank Criminal

**Sex: **Female

**Blood Type: **AB

**Abilities: **Kekkei Genkai – Transformations into any types of land, aerial or aquatic animal.

Chakra Absorption – Major medical side effects if the chakra is not "compatible" with the user.

**Background: **Left the village after Namikaze Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside Uzamaki Naruto. She was trained by three specially chosen ANBU black ops in Kirigakure. Achieved high jounin rank aged fifteen. Left Kirigakure at age sixteen, movements for the next seven years unknown. Returned to Konoha aged twenty-three then disappeared one year later to join the Akatsuki organisation.

"Wow. She gets around." I commented. Shino motioned to me and then pointed out some trees. Sure enough Tsunade was back, and following behind her was a squad of ninja, and one lady in a black robe, decorated with red clouds. She must have been Maye. Eyeing the members of Kakashi's team, they seemed battered, some were injured.

"Ok everyone you are dismissed. Except you three, Maye, Kakashi and Naruto." Tsunade waved her arm and everyone went to be checked into the hospital.

"Are you sure you want to go in there with that on?" Tsunade asked the blonde woman. She looked down at herself then nodded.

"Yes."

"Right. Lets go then." Tsunade ushered for Shino and I to follow, so I stowed away her file and trotted along beside Maye. She turned her head and smiled at me. That's when I knew she was a good person. As we walked deeper into Konoha people emerged from their houses to see the parade. I could hear hisses, boos, and other foul names being called out to Maye. It wasn't fair.

"Don't worry about them. They don't know the real story." I tried comforting her. She was obviously surprised that someone did not hold her in contempt because she staggered, earning me a glance from Kakashi.

"Uh thanks. Who are you?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"We can't give out our real names on duty." But I trusted this woman so lowered my voice.

"But you can call me Haley." She smiled and then nodded. That smile was probably one of the first she hadn't forced herself to do.

Finally we reached Tsunade's office. Maye was offered a seat while the rest of us stood in a semi-circular formation behind her, with me and Shino on each end.

"I don't know what we are going to do with you, Maye. The cells are currently being reconstructed to be able to withstand most forbidden jutsu. And we are out of apartments … but once we find you one, you will be staying there under strict ANBU guard." Maye bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi sounded almost hesitant.

"What."

"Would it be ok if Maye came and stayed with me at my house? With the ANBU guarding her, of course." Tsunade considered his proposal for a moment.

"Do you still have her room?"

"Yes. Once I knew she was gone, I locked the door and no one ever went inside of it again. I suppose she would have to dust it though."

"Fine. She can stay with you. But take heed, you two are not to either plan an escape, not that you would, Kakashi; do anything inappropriate; or go out to dinner together. Maye! You're going to be under strict security no matter where you go. I'm not going to take what you did lightly, even if you say it was for the good of the Village." I couldn't argue with Tsunade's thorough precautions. She knew what she was doing . It was now Mayes turn to speak.

"Who are going to be my guards?" Shino and I straightened at her question.

"Shino and Haley." Tsunade gestured in our directions, and Maye turned around.

"Them?! They're only like seventeen!" I felt rather hurt at that statement, but I guess she would be surprised. She was an S-ranked criminal after all.

"Yes. I know that, But they are strong. You can go now" The hokage growled. She didn't like her choices being questioned. Maye bowed and started to walk out, but Kakashi slowed her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to." Kakashi told her earnestly. As we walked Maye kept tugging at her Akatsuki robe. She must've felt guilty, and the silence surrounding us possibly made it worse.

"Well, if you ask me, I think the robe matches your eyes." Everyone looked at me, even Shino.

"What." I asked defensively.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok hey everyone. This chapter was originally meant to be the first chapter of a new season, but I decided to just keep it going. teehee. **

**Also Thankyou to everyone that has read this story this far. I really appreciate your comments so keep em comming n_n.**


	16. Caught again!

We eventually came to be outside Kakashi's house. He walked forward and opened the door and let Maye inside first. She stood at the door for a moment reminiscing in her memories, then she let out a laugh.

"Something wrong?" asked Kakashi. Maye turned around and smiled.

"It's good to be back."

"You know Maye-san. Wouldn't it be good to be back IN-side to." I Said. Maye didn't know whether to laugh, or reproach me for being rude, but she didn't have to choose as she was then gently pushed through the doorway, which she was blocking.

"Oh sorry." She apologised.

"As we went in Akashi turned to us.

"Since Maye's is the only other room, you two will have to sleep on the foldout lounge."

"That's fine." I replied.

"Before we get comfortable though we have to secure your house." Shino added. Of course Kakashi knew this, being familiar with ANBU procedures. It didn't take long before Shino and I were finished. Maye had stayed downstairs talking with Kakashi, when when she turned ad started going up the small steps, but before she lifted one leg, Maye collapsed, but Kakashi acted quickly and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Maye!" He said. I walked over, knowing a bit of Medical ninjutsu I wanted to see if I could help. Looking over her and checking vital signs I could see what was wrong. It wasn't serious, luckily.

"Kakashi take her to bed. She's just extremely exhausted." He sighed in relief that it was nothing serious, and he obediently took her in his arms, and carried her to her room.

Shino and I folded out the lounge, then I beat him to the bathroom to change.

"Gotta be faster than that to be a ninja" I joked as I came out, dressed in pyjamas.

"Mmm" was the reply that I got.

"What is it?" I asked him through the door, as he got changed.

"I'm not used to the house. That's all." He came out, looking rather casual.

'_Aha was Shino house shy? I wouldn't blame him though, Kakashi is a pretty intimidating guy after all.'_

"We'll only be here for a week remember. Tsunade trusts Maye more than she wants to let on." I told him knowingly. Shino nodded slightly. He was defiantly uncomfortable. I walked over and climbed under the blanket while he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come on. Lets get some sleep. Maye isn't able to go anywhere at the moment even if she wanted to." After a pause he nodded again, and got under the covers as well. When Kakashi finally came down, Shino and I were asleep, and I was being protectively held by him.

"Heh. Better keep an eye on them." Kakashi said, and he flicked out the lights.

My eyes fluttered open as the sunlight came through a window, and landed on my face. It wasn't bright so it must have been around five. As my eyes fully adjusted I seen an arm wrapped around me. I rolled over and noticed that Shino was still asleep. My sudden movement must have woke him, because his eyes opened, but then he closed them again when he seen it was me.

"Good morning." I said to him, stroking his face.

"Morning" He whispered.

"Come on, we have to be up before Maye and Kakashi" I said cheerfully. I didn't need to sleep too much.

"Okay." Shino said, rather reluctantly. I laughed in my head and went to get changed. When I came back, the bed was put away, and Shino was dressed and putting his pyjamas away.

"Well I guess I'm making breakfast?" I said, walking over to the kitchen. No doubt Kakashi and hopefully Maye will be awake by the time I'm finished, so I made some for them to.

Shino ate silently while I tried talking_._

"Is it still bothering you? The house I mean" I asked him.

"Only a little. It's fine." He replied. I could tell it wasn't fine at all. I wanted to cheer him up so I moved closer to him, then moved his jacket away from his face and leant in. I could hear his breathing get slower, but before our lips connected, I quickly took his glasses, and gazed into his silver eyes. They were almost, hypnotising. For a moment I forgot why I took them off.

'_Was I the only person outside his clan to see them?"_ The thought didn't linger long because Shino pulled me into his arms.

"Now that wasn't fair" he said in his deep whisper, and I laughed. I playfully struggled to get free but we ended up sitting on the couch, well Shino sat on the couch, I sat on his lap.

"You can't tease me like that and not continue." He told me. I giggled and leaned in for the second time, this time not stopping. While off his guard I gained entry to his mouth, when he realised, he reciprocated, liking my bottom lip, begging me to open.

"Ahem!" There was a cough from the stairwell.

"Damn". I muttered. We both stood up and faced the stairs, although I noticed Shino had closed his eyes._ 'So I __**was**__ the only one_.' I thought. Knowing that, I didn't mind if we were scolded now.

"Sorry Kakashi." Shino and I bowed to him and Maye, how was smiling broadly. She obviously didn't mind.

"What were you doing? ANBU are supposed to be professionals, and having a prisoner seeing you making out on **my **couch …" He sighed Shino spoke, interrupting Kakashi.

"It was foolish for us to do what we were doing. It won't happen again."

"Today…" I added.

"Toda…? " Kakashi trailed off exasperated. Maye looked at him and laughed, then looked back at us again and frowned.

"Shino. Open your eyes." She said. She was curious about them, I assumed.

"I'm sorry but I can't, not without my glasses. Haley could you please get them?" I nodded and gave them to him, and he put them on. It might have been my imagination, but I thought I heard Maye groan in annoyance.

"I made breakfast." I told them, and pointed to the table.

"We've already eaten, so help yourself." Shino said.

"Thank you." Maye said, now flashing a huge grin at me, which I returned. Shino turned to me.

"You have a way with people did you know that?" He said, almost sarcastically. I smiled.

"It's part of my charm."


	17. Kakashi's plans

Maye and I had become good friends since our first meeting but my time talking with her was limited. Even though it was both Shino's and my duty to watch over, and guard Maye, I couldn't help but get caught up in Kakashi's plans. He asked me to help him plan a "welcome home" kind of party for Maye. Obviously Kakashi has fewer limitations than Shino and I since we are meant to be with Maye all the time, so he went out the day after Maye arrived and asked her if it was okay. Just as I thought, she wasn't really worried about anything Maye would, or would not try to do, so she agreed fairly quickly, although Kakashi first had to agree to have plenty of sake available. With her permission out of the way, Kakashi and I schemed when Maye was asleep. That made Shino annoyed since I wasn't with him quite as much, but I promised that when our guard job was over we could do something 'fun' and winked at him.

"Kakashi, I'm going to leave and report Maye's progress to Lady Tsunade." He and Maye looked up from the book they were both reading. Maye had her head lying on Kakashi's shoulder still, but her focus was on me.

"Okay, that's fine." He said in a very monotone voice. As I walked out the door I smiled when I felt some small envelopes in my weapon pouch.

__________

I wasn't completely lying, well to Maye. I **did** have to make my daily report on her to Tsunade, but that wasn't the only thing that I was going to be doing while I was out. Today I have things to deliver. Kakashi had told me it was convenient for me to do it when I finished with Tsunade. I suppose I couldn't argue with his logic, and planning this barbeque was fun. I reached the Hokage's tower and knocked on the huge wooden doors. From behind them I heard shuffling and then a locked being turned.

"Haley-chan. How are you?" The pink haired kunoichi smiled at me.

"I'm great Sakura how are you?" I asked in return, walking into the familiar circular room.

"You know same-old." I nodded. Looking forward I saw that Tsunade wasn't there.

"Hey Sakura. Where is Lady Tsunade?" The other girl looked at the empty chair and let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'll be right back" she muttered, walking through a smaller door on the right side of the room. At first it was quiet and then there was crashing and yells. When the noise died down Sakura came back out followed by Tsunade, who looked extremely tired.

"What!?" She snapped at me.

"Just making the report of Maye's behaviour yesterday." I replied.

"Is there anything new?" Tsunade questioned me.

"No Lady Tsunade."

"Then it's fine." She told me. I nodded and reached into my weapon pouch and sifted through the envelopes until I found the ones I wanted. I handed the bottom one to Sakura and then walked over to the desk and handed the other to Tsunade. The opened them and read the contents.

"Ohh a barbeque party for Maye-san! I'll be there" Sakura squealed.

"Ah yes. Kakashi asked me about this the other day. I'll see." I was then dismissed and went out side to start delivering the rest. I read the one on top.

"Yamato. Great I don't know where he lives. I just started and I'm already annoyed."

_____

"_I can't say wasn't annoyed about Haley leaving me here, or how she and Kakashi have stayed up the past two nights together. Sure they are planning a party for Maye, but I'm still annoyed that another man is spending all night with her although it's amazing how she doesn't even seem tired at all_."

I scowled at my thought's.

" _I can't believe I'm actually jealous. Just by looking at Kakashi and Maye I could tell they loved each other, so why was I worried over Kakashi and Haley?"_

"Shino …." Someone was calling me but I was still deep in thought with my rant.

"Shino!" The called again, now shaking my shoulder. This broke my concentration and I came back to reality.

"Sorry I was thinking about something." I looked up to see Maye smirking at me/

"By '_Something_' do you mean Haley" She teased. When I didn't answer her she laughed.

I turned my head abruptedly.

"You wanted something?" I asked harshly. _"Why did she have to know?"_

"I wanted to know if you wanted lunch cause I'm about to start cooking"

"Oh. Yes. Thank you Maye." She nodded ad turned away. Soon I heard muffled voices and laughter from the kitchen. Was she telling him about what she said just now? I glared at the kitchen door and scowled.

________

It was now the day of the party and Kakashi had requested Shino and I stay at home while he took Maye out for a date, approved by Tsunade of course. That was only so Shino and I could set up the yard while she wasn't there, and since technically our mission was over since it's the last day we were meant to be watching her, it held up well as an excuse to leave us behind.

Kakashi left me a note to where all the drinks were, so was setting up a long table at the back of the yard, while Shino pulled out the barbeque to the side. When we were finished I slumped down, more tired than I've ever been in my life.

"Serves you right for staying up for 4nights in a row and not sleeping during the day." I looked up at Shino who was standing in front of me.

"I couldn't sleep during the day because we had to watch Maye, and it's Kakashi's fault for planning at night." I defended.

"Well at least tomorrow you can sleep for as long as you want." He sat next to me and I leaned onto him, closing my eyes and feeling his arm wrap around me.

"Mmm." I agreed, not wanting to talk.


	18. Gai's Confession

Soft words invoked my senses, so I opened my eyes. At first I didn't know if my eyes had actually opened because everything was dark. Then a head hovered over me. A blur? No, it was Shino.

"I think people have started arriving." He told me as I sat up.

"So it's five o'clock?" I asked, now realising that I had been lying on Shino for a few hours.

"Yes, just about." He replied, getting up for the first time since I had fallen asleep.

"Were you sitting there the whole time?"

"I didn't want to wake you." He said simply. I smiled and put my arms up to him to help me up. He pulled me up, and quite deliberately, pulled me forward.

"Even though I said you can sleep as much as You want tomorrow, but you also promised me that we could do something 'fun' ". He finished whispering in my ear, and walked inside. For a moment I couldn't think. I had forgotten about that, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little excited for tomorrow to come.

------

I was just adjusting everything on the tables while Shino was showing people out to the backyard.

"Hi Haley-chan!" I heard from behind me. Turning, I saw Ino waving at me, with Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma behind her, possibly because she told them to stay there. Personally I found her a little self absorbed.

"Ino, Hi" I said as I walked passed her and hugged Shikamaru and Chouji hello, and bowed my head to Asuma-sensei. She looked gob-smacked at my indifference, but that didn't worry me.

"We're gonna cop it now. How troublesome." I gave Shikamaru an apologetic smile and offered them all a drink. Pretty soon I had greeted everyone and now had the job of making them keep quiet, which wasn't as hard as I had thought.

"Haley." Shino said from behind me. I jumped a little, and let out a little squeal.

"Shino! Don't do that." I reproached, but he said nothing.

"Maye and Kakashi are coming down the street." He said, matter-of-factly.

"About time." Was all I replied with before getting everyone to quite down.

"Okay, okay settle down. Shino's going inside, while I stay out here to keep you all in order. When Maye comes out yell Surprise." I grinned as everyone nodded.

------

The door opened and I got ready to answer Maye's questions about the whereabouts of Haley.

"Hello Shino." Said Kakashi, Maye however looked flustered. I made some guesses as to why, but didn't think about it much more, I didn't need that in my head right now.

"Hello Kakashi-sempai" I bowed my head. Maye looked around, and must have finally realised that Haley was missing from the picture.

"Shino, where's Haley?" She asked, still looking around the room, probably thinking the same about Haley and I, as I just did about Kakashi and her.

"She's not in here." I answered her plainly. Maye placed her hands on her hips.

"Then where is she?"

"Outside"

"Why?"

"She's fixing something."

"Why aren't you helping her?"

"She told me I'd get in the way, so I came inside."

Kakashi had no choice but to watch as we exchanged our curt replies, and sighed. It was obviously going no-where.

"Well I'll go and see if she needs some help" He offered, but Maye would have none of it.

"No, I will. **Men**" She exclaimed and started stomping up the hallway. Kakashi and I exchanged glances, and followed her.

----

"SURPRISE!!" we all screamed as Maye stepped outside, who was only expecting to see me. For a moment she didn't know what to do, and a whole range of emotions came across her face, the last one being happy on the verge of tears.

"I.. Thank you so much guys" She struggled to say, and I led her into the crowd of people so they could express how happy they were to have her back.

Everything was going well and the Sake kept flowing, helping everyone to keep in a fun mood, Gai however, had abit too much to drink. He had brought a karaoke machine into the middle of the yard, and switched it on. Everyone turned to watch as he embarrassed himself, although Lee was behind him, offering compliments to his sensei's 'youth'.

He brought the microphone up to his lips and began.

"Maye, you are the sunshine in my eyes. Your skin is too perfect , and with my good looks beside yours we could rule the world. Will you be my Girlfriend?" This last sentence, he shouted at the top of his lungs, deafening some unlucky people who were standing to close. His eye's gave away the love he felt for her, but contrary to what I had expected, he ended up embarrassing Maye more, who was seeking help from Kakashi and Yamato, but they only laughed, leaving her to fend for herself. I had a right mind to go over there and kick Kakashi out there with her, but I wanted to know what she would do, so I left it.

Maye just stood there, her face almost as red as my hair, but she overcome it, and started to speak.

"Look, Gai. I'm not interested in you okay, Don't ask me ever again please." I think I seen the sky fall down of Gai's head, he had been rejected, and in the bluntest way possible, I would think. It was hard not to feel sorry for him, but I felt sorry for Maye being put on the spot like that. She didn't seem to be sympathetic to the now crying, Gai, but had a satisfied smile on her face, as she walked over to Yamato and Kakashi.

I didn't see much more of the party because I was still tired, so I hunted down Shino and started saying goodbye to everyone.

"See you around Maye." I said, giving her a hug, Shino however, was more professional in his farewell. I couldn't help that I made friends easily!

"Oh and Haley.. Thank you for helping plan this." Kakashi said.

"No problem" I replied, and waved as Shino and I left. We could still hear the party at the end of the street.

"Are you sure you want to go home?" Shino asked me, as I had turned to look over my shoulder.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay, just making sure." He informed me.

"Well, If I get to sleep early tonight, I won't be sleeping tomorrow." With this I laughed, and left Shino speechless in the middle of the road.


	19. Intimacy

The walk home seemed to be taking forever. There was an awkward, knowing silence and in all honesty ... I didn't want to wait until tomorrow. But how could I tell him that now, as soon as I had told him to wait, I regretted it. I turned my head slightly to look at Shino, and the way he was looking forward, but not seeing anything, I knew he didn't want to wait either, but he won't make any sort of move, so it was up to me. We turned onto his garden path and he went ahead to unlock the door then moved aside for me to walk in.

'_I suppose it's now or never' _I thought, wondering if I would be able to do this.

"Shino" I said turning around slowly, but whatever I was going to say next was lost in translation as Shino's warm lips pressed against my own.

'_So much for not making a move!" _I told myself in my head. I have to admit it took me by surprise, but I didn't pull away from him, quite the opposite actually. About as soon as it had hit, Shino pulled away. I tried to hide my disappointment.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, thinking he had broken the earlier contract. "What were you going to say?"

I didn't answer him; I didn't even trust myself to speak. I just wanted him to kiss me again.

"Haley?" He questioned. Again I didn't answer him, instead I just walked up the hallway, but instead of turning into my own room, I went straight ahead into his. Shino came after me; I could hear him, though he probably thought that he had upset me somehow. I don't blame him since I was the one who left without saying a word. After a moment he finally caught up, and I faced him as he came through his door.

This time I did speak.

"I was going to say ... That I didn't want to wait until tomorrow." Shino then looked around, realising where we were; well I assumed he was looking around because his head moved slightly to the side.

"So …" He started the sentence but he didn't need to finish it for me to understand. I nodded to confirm his question.

"And you're sure?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I said softly, not showing in my voice the impatience I felt or the undertone of lust. Sometimes he was just too caring for his own good!

At some point our clothes made their way to the floor and Shino was now arched over me. I stroked the side of his torso, feeling his toned muscle under my fingertips. He lent his head down and kissed my neck, and it made me shiver.

"Now?" He asked, sounding as nervous as I felt. I only manageda small intake of breath that somehow resembled a yes.

His body was pale from years of his over conservative form of dress, but it only illuminated his toned physique. He kissed me again, this time his hand caressed the side of my face, slowly moving it down my neck, his fingers then trailed down my side. I pulled him closer, our body heat combining. Moonlight streamed in through the window it's white glow making us ghostly. I gasped. I could feel him. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure. Shino still being his ever caring self stopped momentarily.  
"Do you want to stop?" he whispered into my ear.  
"No." I replied in equally hushed voice. Again I felt the new sensation. My head was filled with nothing but Shino.

When I woke I heard a heartbeat, and realised I had my head rested on Shino's chest. My head was moving with the slow rise and fall of his breathing. Last night had been the first time for both of us, and I was now glad I hadn't waited. I sat up slowly, and looked over his sleeping form. It's the first time if actually seen him without clothes covering his face. His chin is defined but not angular. It has a sort of ... softness about it, like a child. I looked over to the small clock next to the bed. It read eleven AM. We had slept to almost lunch! This didn't worry me though, since I didn't have anything in particular to do. Being careful to get up without waking him, I walked into the bathroom to have a shower. The hot water sprayed down onto me, relaxing me and helping to wake me up from our almost, sleepless night.

___________

I woke to the smell of food wafting up through the hall way, and noticed Haley wasn't laying next to me. I also noticed that the only thing keeping my body from the eyes of others was my blanket, which almost didn't fulfil that simple task either. I pulled it up a little while I sat, clearing my head of the grogginess that comes with sleep. My vision became less blurred but I still squinted, the sunlight coming through the window was almost too bright for my eyes to handle. I reached out and groped around for my glasses, soon closing my hand around the familiar frame. After draping myself with a robe I walked down the hall to see Haley cooking, a frequent activity for her. A few years ago, other than Naruto or Chouji, I wouldn't have thought that someone could eat so much food every day.

"Good morning," I greeted. Haley jumped, obviously concentrating very hard on the pan in front of her.

"Oh, Good morning" She smiled, ushering me over to the table so I wouldn't get in her way. I watched as she balanced plates and cups while stirring or turning various foods and I inwardly laughed. It's a wonder we still have plates at all sometimes, but she knew what she was doing so I didn't interrupt. Her red hair swayed in the loose pony tail as she walked about the kitchen, finally serving the meal she had prepared.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked. I personally thought this was a rhetorical question, but she was serious, which actually made me smile.

"As well as anyone I suppose." I answered, knowing that she knew I was dead tired, but she never seemed to need much sleep so I needn't ask to know her answer. Before we could actually start our meal, a loud, but short knock came from the front door. Slightly annoyed, I got up and went to answer it, with Haley following close behind, eager to see who it was. I opened the wooden door and looked out. Standing on the porch was Kakashi, his only visible eye giving the hint that he was worried.

"Hi Kakashi!" Haley half yelled from behind me, I only bowed my head at him, and he did the same. I moved aside to let him through but he just stood at the door. Haley took this chance to walk up further, since I wasn't blocking the door anymore.

"Kakashi ... Is something wrong?" She asked him, reaching out a hand and placing it on his shoulder.

"Maye ..." Was all he said, but it was enough to send Haley into near hysterics.

"What about Maye!? What happened!?" She interrogated, and I guessed she was struggling to keep from shaking the answers out of the silver haired jounin.


	20. Maye Awakens

It had taken a little bit of effort, but I had finally made Kakashi sit down.

"Okay, now what happened?" I asked him as sympathetically as I could. He hadn't said anything else, which let my imagination do back flips with the possibilities, but then Kakashi shifted and started to speak.

"This morning she … She and Naruto had scheduled a sparring match. Maye wanted to see how well Naruto's skills had grown. The first part of the battle was fine, but then Naruto became more enraged each time her missed her. I don't know why I didn't stop it there, but then before I knew it, three of the fox's tails formed. Maye tried to defend herself, but Naruto … his Rasengan... I didn't have time to get her out of the way before it collided with her."

I gasped, but Shino remained silent; like always. Kakashi placed his head in his hands, beating himself up on the inside about not getting Maye to safety earlier.

"Is ... is she going to be alright?" I asked him, finding a seat next to Kakashi with my hand across his back. Shino just looked away. Was he jealous at a time like this?

"Tsunade is personally tending to her … She hasn't woken up yet so they forced me to leave, but I'm going to go back again soon." I nodded, making the decision that we would accompany him.

"Kakashi, you should eat first. There's food in the kitchen I just made. Shino and I are going to get dressed. Then we'll leave." Kakashi looked up and only just realised my pyjamas and Shino's dishevelled boxer shorts. No words were spoken but I could tell he smiled. I flushed bright red and walked quickly down the hall.

Konoha hospital loomed over our small figures. It felt hostile to me, although hospitals aren't really the epitome of joy. I followed Kakashi into the building, slightly clinging to Shino's left arm while holding back the tears as the situation hit me head on. The thought that Maye was seriously injured … it was painful. We sat in the waiting room as Kakashi started pleading with the nurse to gain admittance into Maye's room. It was taking so long I started to doze on Shino's shoulder.

"Haley" Shino nudged me gently to get my attention.

"Hm?" I hummed, wiping my eyes.

"The Nurse finally gave up and said we can go in now." Kakashi told me. This woke me straight away and I rushed down the hall behind Kakashi. Opening the door, we saw a slumbering Naruto resting his head onto of Maye's stomach.

"Poor Naruto" I whispered to myself. Kakashi may be in love with Maye, but for Naruto this was the first time he had family, and having been the one to put her here… He must feel terrible.

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder which made the blonde boy stir.

"Oh, Hey everyone." He mumbled. He was still half asleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. How long he'd been there I couldn't have guessed if I tried. Silently I shuffled over to Naruto and threw my arms around him.

"Argh! So. Emotional. Haley! It's okay. You can stop hugging me now." I let him go and he rubbed his throat.

"Oops" I snickered. But I couldn't ignore the pain in his eyes.

"Has she stirred, Naruto?" Kakashi asked the blonde boy. He shook his head, looking down on his sister, hoping she would move even if it was just a finger. Kakashi shuffled to the other side of the bed and took up his post. It's then that I closed my eyes and wished she would wake, and see the guardians she had watching over her. Shino kissed my forehead and held me while I cried silently.

We stayed in Maye's hospital room for the rest of the day, pacing. Talking. Waiting. It was nearing dusk when we all heard it.

"Ka.." Came a small hoarse voice. Naruto and Kakashi we're instantly alert, watching Maye like a hawk to make sure what they heard wasn't their imagination. She moved her finger, then her hand. The breaths she took became louder and she groaned as if she was still in pain.

"Maye! You're Alive!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing her hand tightly. She mumbled something indistinctly, trying to sit up. Kakashi had to help as she was still groggy. I inched closer to the bed leaving Shino behind me.

"Ugh. Can I have some water please?" She managed to ask. I jumped at the chance, seeing as neither Kakashi nor Naruto wanted to leave her side. I held the glass up to her mouth so she could drink it slowly.

"Thanks Haley."

"No problem." I smiled.

It took her at least an hour before she could sit up by herself.

"I'm really sorry of what I did to you." Naruto apologised for what seemed the fiftieth time.

"Naruto, it perfectly fine. I'm okay." She looked around, taking in the surroundings. Flowers and cards littered the desks, but she seemed happier with the company.

"So how long was I out for?" She asked.

"A day or so…" Kakashi piped up. She looked incredulously at him.

"Is THAT all!" You're all acting as if I was dead for a week!"

The way she looked at us all we couldn't help but laugh. At least she was herself.

"Is everything alright in here?" A medical nin heard the commotion from outside and came in investigate.

"Everything is fine." I told her. She bustled in anyway, making a fuss. When she checked the medical cart at the foot of Maye's bed she looked confused.

"Are you sure you're not in pain? No soreness. Nothing?" Maye shook her head.

"Why?" The medic nin donned a serious face and told us matter-of-factly,

"When you arrived here, you were in a critical condition suffering a near-fatal blow from a electricity filled Rasengan. You were having some type of allergic reaction to something. We weren't sure what was wrong with you until Kakashi told us he felt like you were draining his Chakra when he was holding you, telling us also that you were sensitive to his Chakra as well." Maye nodded.

"Anything else?" Maybe asked. The medic nin nodded and came over to the side of Maye's hospital bed. She started to unbutton Maye's shirt to reveal the beginning on a scar on her neck, and then slowly revealed how extensive the injury was. It flowed down Maye's side like a dark spider web, stringy and complex. The nurse offered to show her more of it as only Maye's shoulder was revealed so far.

"No it's alright. I can see it later." The medical nin buttoned Maye back up and bid us all farewell. Maye touched her neck to feel the massive scar, evidence that Naruto could not stand. He left the room before I could stop him. I think he was more than upset.


	21. Update

Update 30/06/2012

Hello one and all. I am so very deeply sorry that I have left this story hanging for a few years. BUT, I have returned with a venegence and will have a new chapter for you all to enjoy very soon. I am currently fixing up my previous chapters so they are better than ever. Please give my story a second chance.

I will be updating soon, I promise!

-Jiraiya-The-Bishie


End file.
